Uma pequena mudança
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Sasuke queria provar que suas fãs não o amavam realmente. Mas a maneira que sua fada madrinha encontrou para ajudalo, não lhe agradou nem um pouco... Sasuke com 130 kg! 8D SasuNaru ZabuHaku GaaLee ItaDeiSaso UA ÚLTIMO CAP. ON! XD
1. Pedido tolo

Yo minna! \o Bem, essa é a minha 1ª fic. XD E eu não conheço muito de Naruto, porque tenho preguiça de baixar os episódios pra ver. --' Então, muita coisa daqui (personalidade dos personagens, os lugares... oO) é baseada nas fanfics que eu li XD Se eu errar alguma coisa que pra vocês pode parecer óbvia, pelo amor de Deus, me corrijam XDDD' Ah! É shonen-ai oÓ Se bem que nesse capítulo não aparece absolutamente nada de shonen-ai ee' Espero que a fic esteja no mínimo, aceitável. ..'

-Não, Naruto não me pertence. Mas como o autor foi doido o suficiente pra matar o Haku, acho que tenho direito de pegar ele pra mim, concordam? oO toca kunai em um cara que não concordou ee'

Coisas que todo mundo tem que saber:

_Itálico – pensamento_

-Yo! – fala normal XD

**Uma "pequena" mudança...**

_Argh, aqui estou eu de novo, fugindo daquele bando de fãs malucas. Ta, todos sabem que eu, o grande Uchiha Sasuke sou um ser superior, que deve ser respeitado e idolatrado, mas eu realmente detesto essa perseguição. Não dá nem pra respirar! Tem sempre uma garota irritante me chamando, me olhando daquele jeito envergonhado e acanhado, mas que me agarraria com toda a força se eu baixasse minha guarda. E estão sempre brigando por minha causa. "Eu sento do lado do Sasuke!", "O Sasuke-kun vai almoçar comigo!", "Não chega perto do meu Sasuke-kun!"._

_Cara, __ninguém__ consegue agüentar isso. Tenho até um pouco de pensa do Naruto (só um pouco, BEM pouco)... Que ele é um idiota todos já sabem, mas como é que ele consegue gostar da Sakura? Se tivesse que ouvir aquela garota irritante berrando o nome dele sempre, se ele tivesse que aturar ela se fazendo de gostosa apesar de poder ser facilmente confundida com uma tábua de passar... Tenho certeza que Naruto mudaria drasticamente de opinião. Mas, tapado como ele é, o mais provável é que morra gostando dela. _

_Você, que está lendo essa porcaria porque obviamente não tem nada mais útil pra fazer (Hanna- Sasuke é tão educado que chega a dar inveja... ¬¬ Sasuke- Isso foi sarcasmo? ¬¬) não faz idéia do que é mais insuportável nisso tudo. Não, não é ter Naruto e Sakura como companheiros de equipe. Hm... pensando bem, essa é a 2ª coisa. A coisa mais irritante é ter que ouvir de todas aquelas garotas as mais variadas declarações de amor. Nenhuma delas me conhece direito! Certamente não gostam de mim pelo que realmente sou, e pensando agora, acho que um dos meus maiores desejos é poder esfregar isso na cara de cada uma delas. _

_Ufa, acho que consegui me livrar, não vejo mais ninguém por per..._

**-**SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sim, acabei de descobrir que a vida tem um humor irônico. ¬¬_

-Eu estava te procurando, que bom que te encontrei! -Era Sakura, que começava a falar enquanto corava- E-eu, eu queria te falar uma coisa... -Nas mãos ela segurava uma carta cor-de-rosa em forma de coração.

_...Reformulando a minha frase, a vida tem um humor irônico e negro. ¬¬_

-...-Como sempre, Sasuke não falava nada, apesar de ser óbvio o que Sakura queria.

-E-eu... eu... –Ela entregou a carta ao garoto- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun! E muito! Estou com muita vergonha de falar tudo, por isso escrevi essa pequena carta (obs- A carta devia ter no mínimo uns 50cm ¬¬) tudo que consegui expressar em palavras sobre o que sinto por você! Por favor, leia!

_Mais uma... Deve ser a 3ª carta de amor que a Sakura me escreve essa semana, e hoje é terça. ¬¬ E desde quando a Sakura teria vergonha de se declarar verbalmente? Ela não tem vergonha nem mesmo daquela testa-televisor 29 polegadas! Imagina se ia ter vergonha de começar com aquele discurso que ela já deve até ter decorado sobre mim e as minhas qualidades. O Naruto diz que eu me acho muito, mas com esse bando de paga-paus, quem é que não se acharia?_

_Bem, só me resta fazer uma coisa, dar o meu habitual "fora" nela._

-Eu não quero ler isso.- Passou reto pela garota, deixando-a com (as já esperadas) lágrimas nos olhos.

_Agora, enquanto chora, ela vai falar de tudo que sente por mim, e como o "nosso" amor um dia irá florescer e vencer todos os obstáculos. Mas as palavras dela me fazem sentir algo... Como é que a gente chama essa sensação mesmo? Ah! Acho que é asco._

-Sasuke-kun! Eu não vou desistir de você! Um dia você vai se dar conta de como eu te amo e que sempre te amarei! Sempre, não importa o que aconteça! E então finalmente o nosso amor irá florescer! (Hanna- Nossa, nem o Lee soltaria tal abobrinha oo) -E ela vai embora correndo e chorando, alimentando mais uma infundada esperança.

_Argh! Definitivamente, __**É**__ asco._

-Como eu queria poder esfregar na sua cara/testa que você não me ama, que você e todas as outra não me amam por eu ser quem sou...-Ele sussurrou aquelas palavras, que Sakura certamente não ouviu. Sussurrou-as como uma prece, um pedido que queria que fosse atendido.

-EU POSSO AJUDAR VOCÊ! \O/ - Uma voz feminina se fez presente, e veio com tal impacto que Sasuke caiu no chão devido ao susto.

_Kami-sama, o que é aquilo que eu acabo de ver na minha frente?! OO Nunca pensei que houvesse algo mais assustador que o Orochimaru dizendo que eu tenho um corpo perfeito, mas a criatura que está na minha frente realmente me fez mudar de opinião!_

-Eu vou ajudar você pelo amor da juventude!!! \o/ Bem, e também porque sou sua fada madrinha... XD' -Uma fada de aproximadamente 30cm, que mais parecia o Gai vestido de mulher, ou provavelmente a mãe dele (oO), usava um vestido verde-musgo, segurava uma varinha de condão com a mão direita e possuía uma coroa na cabeça, olhava para Sasuke enquanto batia freneticamente suas asinhas verde-folha e fazia a tão conhecida pose "nice-guy".

- OO' VAI-TE RETO FILHA DO SATÃ! –Sasuke fazia uma cruz com os dedos- SE QUER LEVAR ALGUÉM, LEVE A SAKURA!

- ¬¬ Estou aqui pra te ajudar! Sou sua fada madrinha, meu dever é realizar o seu desejo! o.Ó –Ela disse, dando uma varinhada na cabeça de Sasuke para que ele se acalmasse.

-Porque minha fada madrinha é tão... -Ele nota que a fada poderia usar alguma magia que não lhe agradaria, caso não usasse as palavras certas- Er... Exótica?

-Explicações depois. Agora vamos ao que interessa! Eu escutei o seu pedido e vou realiza-lo! \o/

-Mas eu não especifiquei nada, como é que vai realizar o meu desejo?! o.Ó

-Simples. Você quer descobrir quem é que gosta de você sem se importar com a sua aparência, não é?

-Não exatamente oo

-Então, eu já sei o que fazer! \/

_Isso não ta me cheirando bem... oo_

-É só eu... Ei! Volte aqui! –Antes que a fada pudesse conjurar sua magia, Sasuke saiu correndo, afinal, aquela fada não lhe inspirava confiança/segurança alguma.

-Eu preciso me esconder em algum lugar, eu preciso me esconder em algum lugar! –Mas, antes que conseguisse, o azarado garoto tropeça em um tatu (oO) que estava passeando tranquilamente, e cai com tudo no chão.

-Arghhhh xx –Ele abraçou a si próprio, sentindo uma dor latejante na parte atingida.

-Oh, você está bem? O.O É nisso que dá ser tão magrinho u.ù Mas não se preocupe, logo isso não será mais um problema pra você... D MAUHUAHAUAHUAHAU – A fada solta uma risada quase maléfica, só que ao invés de trovões aparecerem atrás de si, só havia o semblante de pássaros cantando e lindas flores desabrochando.

_... o Eu... eu tenho que fugir daqui... Eu não posso desmaiar por causa diss... xx_

Sasuke abriu os olhos, reconhecendo o teto do local. Ele estava em sua casa, deitado em sua própria cama. O dia começava a amanhecer, e o sol brilhava do lado de fora.

_Graças a Kami-sama, foi só um sonho. --_

Ainda sonolento, ele se levantou. Sentia-se pesado, mas imaginou que essa sensação era causada devido a noite mal dormida. Caminhou até o banheiro, com a intenção de escovar os dentes. Olhou em direção ao espelho que era razoavelmente grande. Sasuke tinha mania de olhar-se em espelhos para contemplar sua própria beleza, mas como tinha medo que alguém descobrisse (particularmente, o Naruto XD), escondeu o espelho no banheiro. Ao olhar sua própria imagem, sentiu um temor. A pessoa que ele via refletida certamente faria Chouji parecer o homem mais sexy do mundo se postos em comparação... Naquele momento, Sasuke só conseguiu obter uma reação...

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Continua... XD **

Bem, ta ai o 1º capítulo oo' Espero que esteja bom -.-' Se vocês acham que eu mereço reviews, então por favor, mandem-nas XD' Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam... oo Tanto que, se não gostaram, nem há necessidade de eu continuar, né? n.n'

Sayonara XD


	2. Regras inconvenientes

-Não, Naruto não me pertence. .-. Pq se me pertencesse, eu não saberia guiar a história -.- Mas o Haku me pertence, só que ele ainda não sabe disso n.n'-

**Capítulo 2. – Regras inconvenientes **

_Não! Esse não pode ser eu! Eu não sou assim! Eu não sou! _

Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos contínuos na frente do espelho. Primeiro, levantou o braço esquerdo. A imagem refletida fez a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo que ele. Depois, ele revirou a cabeça da esquerda para a direita, e novamente foi seguido pelo reflexo com perfeição. Em seguida, fez uma seqüência de caretas, e o espelho não errou de novo. Até que não se conteve mais, e fez uma dança a lá "macarena" misturada com "na boquinha da garrafa" e "Tati quebra barraco" (Hanna- Visão do inferno... x.x). Ele ficou surpreso, mas o reflexo foi perfeito. Não havia mais dúvidas, aquele realmente era ele.

-COMO FOI QUE EU FIQUEI TÃO GORDO?!!! O.O –O ex-gostosão Uchiha agora parecia uma rolha de poço. No mínimo devia estar com uns... 130kg (fangirls- ARGH! X.X –fogem- Hanna- o,o' E é nessas horas que a gente descobre quem realmente nos ama... ¬¬') Tentou não entrar em desespero. Afinal, aquilo não era do feitio de um grande vingador que nem ele. Grande... De repente, Sasuke passou a pensar que esse termo passou de motivo de orgulho para uma estranha e cruel ironia.

Cinco segundos depois, o poderoso Uchiha estava chorando que nem criança perdida da mão da mãe no centro, agachado perto da pia do banheiro. Foi então que lembrou. A fada!

-Então aquilo não foi um sonho! Onde está aquela desgraçada?!!!!!! -Podia-se ver claramente o sharingan ativado, devido a sua raiva.

-Yo! \n.n –Foi ouvida uma outra voz, e Sasuke podia lembrar que já a tinha ouvido antes. Ele virou, notando alguém familiar. Cabelos negros como a noite, belos olhos castanhos e pele branca como a neve, parecia uma princesa de contos de fada. De onde é que conhecia aquele ser mesmo...?

-... Branca de Neve? o.ô – Sim, foi só esse nome que surgiu na mente de Sasuke.

- ¬¬' _Porque todo mundo me confunde com ela? _Branca de Neve o escambau! O.ó Sou eu, Haku! o.ó Não lembra de mim? O cara –frisou bem a palavra "cara"- que só não te matou porque não quis! Oó Lutamos faz poucos meses! – O garoto estranhamente estava com aproximadamente 30cm, usava a mesma roupa que vestia na batalha contra Naruto na qual havia sido morto e agora havia ganhado asinhas de anjinho, brancas como a neve.

-Ah! Lembro de você sim. O garoto com cara de garota do qual eu ainda não tenho certeza se é homem mesmo.

-_... Meu salário não paga isso. ¬¬' _ Olha aqui seu sem-educação... o.o –Antes que pudesse continuar, ele se deu conta dos quilinhos extras que Sasuke havia adquirido. (Hanna- êita lerdeza... --)

-oo ...Você está um pouco diferente desde a última vez que nos encontramos... Já sei! Cortou o cabelo? ee -- Haku perguntou, não conseguindo segurar o sarcasmo.

- ¬¬ --Sasuke agarra Haku com uma mão— Muito bem, pode ir explicando como é que isso aconteceu! E, onde é que ta aquela coisa que mais parecia a mãe do Gai? Ò.Ó E... você não tava morto? --Sasuke para e pensa um pouco, em seguida olha para a/o fada/o que estava em sua mão-- ... ASSOMBRAÇÃO! O.O – Ele larga o pobre garoto de forma nada gentil.

-Dai-me a santa paciência... -.-' – Haku voou, sentando-se no criado mudo que se encontrava ao lado da cama de Sasuke, cruzou as pernas em uma pose elegante, e fechou os olhos. -- Bem, se você se acalmar, poderei explicar tudo... – Ao abrir os olhos, nota que Sasuke tentara pular janela a fora, mas havia entalado devida a gord... an... Devido as suas vastas reservas corporais XD. – Se isso já não fosse patético, seria no mínimo cômico... o.o' – Com um toque da varinha de condão, Sasuke foi transportado para a cama.

-Porque vocês vem me atormentar? Você tinha se dado bem com o Naruto, porque não vai atrás dele e me deixa em paz?! T.T – Sasuke perguntou para Haku, em tom choroso.

-Argh! Será que da pra você ficar quieto e me deixar falar? ò.ó

-Nã... ! Ò.Ó – Antes que pudesse responder, Haku lançou uma magia, fazendo com que a boca de Sasuke fosse fechada com um zíper.

-Ótimo! Agora podemos prosseguir.

- mfffffffffff... ¬¬

-Creio eu que a primeira coisa que deseja descobrir é: "onde esta aquela maldita fada que me fez virar essa rolha de poço? u.ú" Não é? Bem, ela se chama Gaia ( Nome criativo, não? o Haku- Sem comentários... -.-) e se não me engano, é parente do Gai.

-Sério? Nem desconfiava... ¬¬ -- Pensou Sasuke, com o maior tom de sarcasmo possível

-Ela morreu já faz um tempão, mas como era louca demais e poderia destruir a ordem existente no céu, e como nem o diabo quis ficar com ela, fizeram com que ela virasse a sua fada madrinha.

- mfffffffff \OxO' – sasuke agitava os braços, como se quisesse perguntar algo.

-Ah, gomen, tinha me esquecido disso... ' – Logo, a magia foi retirada e Sasuke podia falar como antes—Bem, diga o que quer dizer.

-E onde ela ta agora? E, se ela é tão louca assim, porque foi virar logo a MINHA fada madrinha?! E você, porque se transformou em um... an... o.õ padrinho mágico o.o ao invés de ir pro céu ou pro inferno? Quando é que eu vou voltar ao normal? i.i – Essas perguntas estavam atormentando a cabeça do garoto, e ele não exitou em dispara-las com ímpeto ao seu pequeno an... padrinho mágico o.o ( Não gosto desse desenho, mas acho que foi útil agora . )

-Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez! oo – Haku quase se desequilibrou, devido a chuva de perguntas de Sasuke. Com um bloquinho surgido do nada, ele anotou todas as perguntas que Sasuke tinha feito. – Vou tentar responder pela ordem... – Ele observa o bloco, vendo qual era a 1ª pergunta.

-Não se sabe onde é que ela esta, é um completo mistério... Ela simplesmente desapareceu, como num passe de... mágica ¬¬ -- Vendo a certa ironia que se criara com a última frase, Haku não pode evitar que uma gota escorresse de sua cabeça.

Er.. bem, 2º pergunta, digo, resposta --' ... Particularmente, acho que não gostaria de ouvi-la oo'

-ò.ó Desembucha ô acupuntor!

- ¬¬' Você é a "criança" mais rígida de Konoha, mas ao mesmo tempo, o único que não se aproveitaria da sua fada madrinha pra fazer pedidos que poderiam trazer o verdadeiro caos a tudo, por isso ela foi encarregada a você... E também, você é tão mal-humorado que acharam que ela pudesse levantar um pouco o seu astral. u.u

- Ela conseguiu foi levantar o meu ódio... Tô com mais raiva dela do que do meu irmão! o.ó

- o.o' ... 3ª resposta... n.n' Bem, depois que eu morri salvando o Zabuza-san, eu fui pro céu, onde encontrei a mamãe \o/ Estava tudo ótimo, até que descobri que Zabuza-san tinha morrido e ido pro inferno. Então, resolvi ir pro inferno também para ficar junto com ele n.n

- Você não parecia, mas é tão louco quanto o Naruto o.o

- ò.ó Continuando... Não queriam deixar que eu fosse pro inferno... u.ù Diziam que eu não merecia e blábláblá ¬¬ Então... Me veio a solução a cabeça Eu meti a porrada em todo mundo \o/ Assim seria expulso do céu e mandado para o inferno. Só que isso acabou se agravando muito, e a confusão acabou sendo grande demais... ' Cheguei até a brigar com o anjo Miguel... o.o (Hanna- Miguel é anjo ou é arcanjo? x.x -desinformada-)

-E você ganhou dele? o.ô

-Bem, digamos apenas que Miguel nunca mais quer ver agulhas novamente n.n''

- ooU

-Mas, disseram que como castigo eu não iria pro inferno ò.ó' Bem, ao menos não antes de pagar pelos estragos e sofrer uma terapia psiquiatra intensiva ;.; E para pagar os estragos, fiquei responsável de cuidar de você, já que a Gaia sumiu .-.' Tô começando a achar que o Zabuza-san não vale o que eu estou passando... ¬¬

-Ei! Ò.Ó

-4ª resposta! n.n Eu infelizmente não posso retirar a magia que foi lançada em você.

-E porque não? ¬¬'

-Eu sou um ninja, não uma fada madrinha! O.ó Não sei usar essa vara de condão direito! E além do mais a Gaia...

-Maravilha! Com tantas fadas no mundo, eu pego logo o mais inútil! ¬¬'''

-... Posso continuar? ¬¬''' Antes de ir embora, a Gaia escreveu um pequeno bilhete explicando as condições para que a magia fosse retirada.

-Condições? o.õ

-Pelo que eu sei, existem algumas magias que as fadas usam e que impõem condições para o encerramento delas, e sendo assim, outras fadas não podem anular a o encantamento com magia. Só seguindo a ordem imposta.

-...Deve ser um porre ser uma fada, né? -.-

-Nem me fale... -.-'

-Bem, quais são as condições para que essa maldição acabe?

Haku pegou o pequeno bilhete (vulgo um bloco de 30 folhas tamanho A3 XD) e começou a lê-lo em voz alta:

"Assim como as flores que se escondem no inverno, guardando forças para desabrochar na primavera; o amor escondido dentro de si deverá florescer e tomar a forma de um beijo. Só o beijo do verdadeiro amor será suficiente para dar ao corpo a forma de beleza que será refletida pelo esplendor de uma alma completa. (segue mais alguns 15 minutos com trechos sobre a beleza do amor e etc...)"

-...Tá. Agora traduz de uma forma que eu consiga entender. –disse Sasuke, morrendo de sono, sem prestar mais atenção alguma a aquele texto chato e entediante.

-Acho que você tem que beijar a pessoa que você ame e ser correspondido por ela. o.ô

-Ta brincando, né?! o.Ó Se bem que, vindo daquela fada, não duvido que essa seja a condição... -.-'

-Não posso fazer nada quanto isso. Se bem que tudo seria bem mais fácil se você já gostasse de alguém né?

-MAS EU NÃO GOSTO DE NINGUÉM! ÒÓ

-O.O'''- Assustado, Haku se esconde atrás do criado mudo- Mas eu não disse nada a respeito de achar que você gostava de alguém! i.i

-Ah... er... an... Bem, é só pra deixar claro que não gosto de ninguém... u.ù'''

-SASUKE TEME, VOCÊ TÁ AI?!!!!!- Bem, acho que dá pra adivinhar quem berrou, né? XD

-NÃO TÔ, DOBE!

-...Você se deu conta do que acabou de fazer? –Haku olhava pra Sasuke. Assim que Sasuke notou na mancada que dera, uma gota escorreu da cabeça dos dois.

-EU TÔ ENTRANDO, TEME! Ò.Ó –Em seguida, Naruto já estava abrindo a porta

-OoO Haku, faz alguma cois...!- Ele se virou na direção do garoto-fada, mas não o encontrou.- _Merda! ò.ó_

-Sasuke, você ta atrasado pro trei...! °O° - Naruto parou, estático, olhando pra Sasuke.

-N... Naruto? oO

-°O° -Sasuke deduziu que o cérebro de Naruto demoraria pelo menos uns 5 minutos pra conseguir processar a informação. E no meio do momento de tensão, passou uma bola de feno pelo local, junto com o som "aho" daquele pássaro estranho que aparece a toda hora no anime XD

**Coisas non-sense de fim de capítulo XD**

Como deu pra notar, eu tava sem criatividade pra terminar o 2º capítulo XD

E a partir de agora o Haku vai ser o fada-padrinho do Sasuke, simplesmente pq eu adoro ele! \o/

E... eu não tenho a menor idéia de como essa fic vai acabar o,o' –Vai escrevendo no chute-

E tenho a impressão de que to esquecendo de falar alguma coisa importante... oO Bem... Haku! Trás as reviews! \o\ Haku- Ta aqui -- Hanna- Não esperava ganhar 6 reviews logo no 1º capítulo #3 Haku- oo' –medo- -tenta fugir- Hanna- -segura ele- Vc vai me ajudar a responder n.n Haku- Pq eu? .-. Hanna- Pq sim 8D Haku- O protagonista é o Sasuke, pede pra ele! O.o Hanna- É que o Sasuke não passou pela porta... .-. –Sasuke entalado na porta de entrada-- Sasuke- Eu odeio minha vida -.- Haku- o.o' Ta bom, me convenceu '

Reviews XD (sempre quis responder review! XDDDDDD –baka-)

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

1ª review... :3 –emoção- Que bom que gostou! n.n Pretendo fazer com que a Sakura ainda se ferre muito nessa fic 8D Muahuahuahuahaauh –risada maligna- Haku-... Hanna-chan? Oo' Hanna- -ainda na risada- Haku- o.o Er... acho que ela quis dizer que vai fazer o possível pra que você não se decepcione com a fic XD Arigatô pelo review Hanna- Arigatô mesmo n.n

**Kamila Youko**

Prometo que no mínimo uma vez por semana a fic será atualizada 8D É que a minha preguiça é foda ' Também odeio a Sakura u.u Garota insuportável x.x E, Sasuke agora exibe seus maravilhosos 130 kg! \o/ Sasuke- -chega de fininho e começa a tomar fôlego pra fazer o katon- Haku- Hanna-chan, acho que tem uma coisa que vc precisa saber... .-.' Sasuke- KAT...! \-/ -escorrega numa lata de tinta- Itachi- OWNED! \Ò/.\Ó Haku- Que vc ta fazendo aqui? O,õ Itachi- Ownando meu irmão n/.\n -pega a lata de tinta- Haku- Então, boa sorte n.n' –foge- Hanna- Haku? oõ Droga, ele fugiu. .-. Bem, vai ter que ser vc a me ajudar a responder as reviews, Itachi. ' Itachi- mas hein? O-O Haku- -falando de algum lugar- OWNED! XD

**Uchiha Giza**

Não se preocupe, vou atualizar no mínimo uma vez por semana n.n Com certeza, Sasuke irá pagar muitos micos! XD Itachi- Se quiser eu ajudo nessa parte! o/.\o Hanna- XD' E... vc adorou a fic? –emoção- Arigatô! Itachi- -tenta ir embora- Hanna- -segura- °-° Itachi- _Se eu pego o garoto com cara de menina...! ò.ó _Haku- -dormindo em uma rede- zzzzZzZZ

**540r1 –H1m3**

Eu escrevo bem? 8D Itachi- Acho que isso é pra compensar pelas suas piadas sem graça ú/.\ù Hanna- Eu sei que não sei fazer piada, ta? Ó.ò –tem trauma disso até hoje-

An... também não sei mais o que escrever XD' Itachi- ¬¬' _Agora entendi pq o garoto se mandou. _ Hanna- Arigatô pela review, e gomen pela resposta tosca XD

**Simca-chan **

Hauhauahuaha Pois é, mas é que adoro ver os personagens fodões se ferrando em situações sem sentido XDDDDDD Itachi- OO' -se afasta- Hanna- Não vou fazer anda com vc, Itachi. O.o' Itachi- Pq não? Eu sou fodão também! ÒÓ Hanna- -gota- É a 1ª vez que vejo alguém pedir pra se ferrar... ¬¬'

Arigatô pela review! \o Ta ai a continuação! n.n

**Anjo Setsuna**

Arigatô n.n Ta aqui o próximo \o Eu sei que deve ser um saco ficar esperando continuação, né? XD Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse capítulo \o/ Itachi- Se ele não quiser te matar com tal nível de tosquisse que tem esse capítulo, já é um grande começo. U/.\u Hanna- Fui ownada... i.i' Itachi- XD Me sinto bem melhor agora.


	3. Desde quando importa?

-Não, Naruto ainda não me pertence o.o Se me pertencer algum dia, eu aviso.-

Hanna- Yo minna 8D Começando o 3º capítulo! \o E eu tô sem idéia alguma de o que escrever nele XD

Haku- -gota-

Hanna- E ai, curtiu as férias, Haku? ¬¬

Haku- Poderia estar melhor, mas até que não foi tão ruim XD

Itachi- VOCÊ! \Ò/.\Ó –aponta pro Haku- NINGUÉM ME OWNA E SAI BARATO ASSIM!

Haku- oo' –foge-

**Capítulo 3- Desde quando importa?**

_Putz... ta certo que o Naruto é lento pra pensar/raciocinar, e também concordo que a minha nova imagem tenha sido um choque, mas já fazem exatos 7 minutos que o Naruto ta com cara de "ºOº". _

-SASUKE! O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SEU CORPINHO SEXY???????????!!!!!! \ºOº/

_... o.o Engraçado, juro que ouvi o Naruto falar algo semelhante a "Sasuke! O que aconteceu com o seu corpinho sexy?!" Será que a gordura excessiva ta afetando minha audição? _

_...Não. Ele REALMENTE falou isso! _

-Quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Naruto?! Ò.Ó –Sasuke segurou o loiro pelo pescoço, preensando-o contra a parede.

-Baka! Sou eu mesmo! X.x

-Nem que estivesse drogado o verdadeiro Naruto diria que eu tenho um corpo sexy! o.Ó

-Realmente, olhando pra você nesse estado, nem mesmo o Orochimaru vai dizer que você é sexy! – Depois de algum esforço, Naruto consegue se livrar da mão de Sasuke.

-Conte-me logo! O que fez com o Naruto original?!

-SOU EU, TEME MALDITO! XD9 EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO, O PRÓXIMO HOKAGE! O MELHOR NINJA DE TODA KONOHA! O MAIS GOSTOSO E PODEROSO NINJA! E ADORO RAMEN! 'TEBBAYO! \ÒoÓ -Se pôs em cima da mesa da sala, e fez uma pose de maioral, apontando o dedão pra si mesmo.

-... Ta bom, é você mesmo. U.u' Só o verdadeiro Naruto conseguiria oferecer a um ser humano uma perfeita fusão de besteira e poluição sonora em suas frases. u.u

-Isso era pra ser um elogio? ¬¬

-Aceite isso como uma definição de uma particularidade sua.

-ò.ó Bem, afinal de contas, o que aconteceu com você, poderoso gostosão? –Botem muita ironia nas duas últimas palavras XD. –Não vai dizer que teve uma crise EMO e afogou as mágoas no sorvete... u.u'

-Não sou você pra fazer uma coisa ridícula dessas... ¬¬ Acontece que... que... u.u' _O que é que eu digo++ Hm... "Acontece que um projeto de ser humano chamada Gaia resolveu grudar em mim que nem piolho e me lançou alguma macumba braba pra mim ficar assim, e acho bem provável que ela tenha feito algo parecido para o Lee." ... ... ... ...Se eu falar isso pro Naruto, não o culparia se ele tentasse me mandar direto pro hospício ¬¬' _

-Acontece que...? u.ú' -Naruto já estava sem paciência.

-Ãh? o.õ' Ah, bem, acontece que eu... . Acontece que eu não repassei uma daquelas correntes de "mande para x pessoas em y minutos", e na corrente dizia que se eu não mandasse, eu ficaria gordo assim da noite para o dia u.U –Sasuke suava frio, por mais estúpida que fosse a sua desculpa, era a única que tinha conseguido pensar. (Haku- -capota- Hanna- huahauhauha que desculpa terrível! XDD)

-Ah! OoO Então eu tenho que repassar logo aquela corrente que eu recebi da tal de Samara/X.X\ Eu ainda não quero morrer! ;.; (Hanna, Haku e mais qualquer pessoa que foi obrigada a ler o nível de pensamento lógico do Naruto- -capotaço²³²¹-)

-... Dobe. –Sasuke guardou toda a frustração e constrangimento que sentiu, e as expressou na simples palavra "dobe", no fundo até achou um pouco meigo o fato de Naruto ser tão bobinho e crédulo assim.

Naruto e Sasuke caminhavam lado a lado, ambos indo em direção ao local de treinamento.

-E ai Naruto! Quem é a bola de banha? –Kiba estava acompanhado de Hinata e Shino. Ele acenou para o amigo de longe, e com sua habitual e invejável educação (ou sinceridade o,o), apontou para o "estanho" que estava ao lado do loiro.

-É o Sasuke! o.ô –Naruto ficou um pouco surpreso por não terem reconhecido o Uchiha, afinal, mesmo que estivesse diferente fisicamente, por dentro era o mesmo.

-HUAHAUAHUAHAUAH Se você fala isso perto do Sasuke verdadeiro, tenho certeza que ele te mata! XD- Kiba desatou-se a rir escandalosamente, e nem mesmo Hinata e Shino conseguiram conter risinhos baixos.

-Eu sou o Sasuke! ¬¬

-Eu sei que a sua auto-estima não deve ser das melhores, mas aceite a pessoa que você realmente é. Aceitar a si mesmo sem desejar ser outra pessoa é o mais correto. – Shino falou em um tom compreensivo a Sasuke, que ficava cada vez mais irritado.

-Mas É o Sasuke! Ele só ta assim por culpa da corrente! o.ó –Naruto falou com convicção, deixando o time 8 (Hinata, Shino e Kiba são o time 8, né? o.õ –memória ruim-)com uma interrogação ao auto de suas cabeças, e Sasuke com uma gigantesca gota. Antes que Naruto pudesse dar detalhes de sua brilhante explicação, Sasuke o puxou para longe dali, deixando os outros três sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Ma-mas, apesar d-de estar diferente fi... fisicamente, ele realmen..te parece o Sasuke.

-Pode até ser, mas é completamente contra as leis da lógica, física, entre outras, que alguém engorde mais de 70kg de um dia para o outro. –Shino falou, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

-Sasuke! Porque fugimos deles?! –Naruto estava aparentemente indignado. Não havia sido com ele, mas a falta de crença dos amigos havia deixado o Uzumaki irado.

-Eu te salvei antes que você falasse uma besteira maior. –Em seguida, ele voltou a caminhar, dando o assunto por encerrado.

-... Teme. –Naruto voltou a andar ao lado do amigo.

Depois de um curto tempo de caminhada, os dois chegaram ao local marcado, encontrando uma Sakura muito preocupada.

Assim que os dois foram notados, um grande silêncio tomou conta do local, e Naruto jurava que poderia cortar a tensão do ar com uma kunai.

Haku observava tudo do alto de uma árvore. Ele teve que usar sua magia para fazer surgir um potente tapa-ouvidos quando uma criatura cor-de-rosa resolveu acabar com o silêncio soltando sua esganiçada voz de Joelma do Calypso. (Hanna- Haku, empresta o tapa-ouvidos? X.X)

-NARUTO! SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! ALÉM DE DEMORAR PRA IR BUSCAR O SASUKE-KUN, VOCÊ VOLTA COM ESSE "TROÇO"! ALÉM DE BURRO VOCÊ FICOU CEGO TAMBÉM?!

_Kami-Sama! Como essa garota grita! Eu deveria ter tentado matar ela, e não o Sasuke! – _Mesmo com o tapa-ouvidos, Haku podia ouvir um pouco da voz da garota, e seus ouvidos sempre sensíveis a coisas quase inaudíveis como o som do vento e o movimento da água agora estavam doendo tanto que só faltava começar a sangrar.

-Sauka-chan! Esse é o Sasuke! Você não o reconhece? – Naruto aponta para Sasuke, com um rosto surpreso e interrogativo. Afinal, Sakura gostava de sasuke, não é? Então, como não o reconhecia, só por causa da mudança exterior?

-Aff Naruto! Se você queria tentar me enganar, poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa! Um cara relaxado que nem esse jamais poderia ser o meu Sasuke-kun! O meu Sasuke-kun é lindo, gostoso, sério e blá, blá, blá, blá... (Haku- -usando camiseta escrito "contra regra": -levanta plaquinha de "alguns minutos depois...") E além do mais, eu amo o Sasuke-kun. Por isso, mesmo que você trouxesse alguém parecido com ele, eu saberia que não é o verdadeiro! É o poder do amor! U.ú

-Sakura... –Sasuke não agüentava mais ouvir a voz da garota- Eu sou mesmo o Sasuke, e se você não me reconhece, sinto muito em dizer que você não me ama tanto quanto diz. –O sinto muito foi lançado com muito cinismo e ironia.

-Que patético da sua parte, deve ser mesmo algum dos amigos bakas do Naruto! Se você é mesmo meu Sasuke-kun, então prove. –Naruto apenas observava de longe e com um pouco de medo a briga verbal dos dois.

-Hm... Estranho, mas ontem mesmo eu lembro de tentar escapar das minhas fãs, e uma certa garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa me entregar uma carta gigante em formato de coração dizendo que me amava. Você conhece alguém assim? –Acho que nem preciso dizer o quão carregada de sarcasmo estava a frase de Sasuke.

Sakura paralisou-se por alguns momentos, tentando raciocinar. Só Sasuke sabia daquilo, ela não havia falado a mais ninguém, e sabia que o Uchiha não era o tipo de pessoa que faria fofoca sobre um assunto desses.

-CO-COMO?? É VOCÊ MESMO SASUKE-KUN? O que aconteceu com você?! –De imediato a garota mudou sua voz de barraqueira para uma extremamente melosa, que, na minha opinião é ainda pior do que a primeira, pelo simples fato de ser uma voz falsa. Ao menos a de barraqueira era verdadeira. Ela tocou o rosto de Sasuke, melosa. Naruto sentiu algo estranho, algo que o irritou. Ele não imaginava que a garota seria capaz de ser assim tão falsa. Primeiro, tratava mal o Uchiha, em seguida mudava completamente só porque sabia que era mesmo o Sasuke.

-E-eu não agüento mais! X.x –Haku estava quase morrendo pela 2ª vez por ser obrigado a ouvir a voz da garota, e mesmo sabendo que era contra as regras, lançou uma magia...

Sasuke reconheceu um grande asco tomar conta de si ao sentir a mão de Sakura alisar o seu rosto, e a voz irritantemente melosa ferir seus ouvidos. Ele ia perder a paciência, mas antes que tivesse a chance, um "golpe do destino" veio na sua frente.

Do nada, absolutamente DO NADA, um misterioso castor gigante de mármore acertou o ponto cor-de-rosa direto na testa (é um alvo perfeito, não tem como errar XD) e o motivo de estorvo em questão desmaiou, mas não morreu. (vaso ruim não quebra fácil .-.)

Naruto e Sasuke somente observavam, completamente surpresos para conseguirem fazer alguma coisa.

-Ah, belo e magnífico silêncio... – Haku falou para si próprio, vendo que o castor havia cumprido bem sua missão. (Hanna- Sabia que eu te amo, Haku? n.n)

Antes que os garotos pudessem sair do "choque", Kakashi chega correndo, falando alguma coisa relativa a "Ser sequestrado por guaxinins-ovnis-verdes que queriam dominar a terra roubando todas as maçãs do mundo."

Assim que o sensei se deu conta do estado de seu time, olhou para Naruto, em tom interrogativo, já que não reconhecia Sasuke e Sakura (para o bem dos ouvidos da humanidade) estava desmaiada.

-Er... Kakashi-sensei, sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas esse é o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan foi atingida misteriosamente por esse castor de mármore gigante. 8D

-... Claro Naruto, e como eu disse, eu fui seqüestrado por guaxinins-ovnis verdes que querem dominar a terra roubando todas as maçãs do mundo.

- ¬¬'

Depois de finalmente conseguirem explicar o ocorrido a Kakashi, o sensei optou por parar um pouco com os treinos, já que Sakura estava fora de condições e Sasuke estava proporcionalmente grande para os treinos que ele planejava.

-Nee, Kakashi-sensei... Então, o que faremos? –Perguntou Naruto, aflito por ter que largar os treinos e as missões por um tempo indeterminado.

-Sei lá. Considere-se de férias. Hm, porque não tenta ajudar o Sasuke a se livrar da "maldição da corrente"? –Kakashi olha discretamente pra Sasuke, deixando claro que ele obviamente não havia acreditado em tal história. –Enquanto vocês se resolvem, eu levo a Sakura pro hospital e depois vou acabar com os planos dos guaxinins-ovnis.

-Chega dessa história ridícula de guaxinins ¬¬ -Falou Sasuke, visivelmente sem paciência.

-Mas é verdade... i.i'

- ¬¬ Vamos embora, Naruto. –Ele se levantou e arrastou o kitsune pra fora do local.

Sasuke caminha na frente, sendo seguido um pouco atrás por Naruto, e ambos eram seguidos por Haku, do alto das árvores. Naruto escorregou em uma maçã. Ele ia pega-la nas mãos, mas pôde jurar que viu um guaxinim verde passar correndo levando a fruta consigo.

-...o.o

Os garotos chegaram ao local onde se separariam, para que cada um seguisse para sua respectiva moradia. Sasuke engoliu parte de seu orgulho, e falou, evitando olhar o belo loiro nos olhos:

-Eu sinto muito Naruto, por minha culpa você vai ficar sem treinar por muito tempo...

-o.o Que é isso, Sasuke, a culpa não é sua. Aliás, você tem que se preocupar em voltar ao normal antes de mais nada. E, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela Sakura e pelos outros... Eu não sabia que seria tão difícil assim pra eles te reconhecer. Afinal, eu te reconheci de cara. –Naruto deu um leve sorriso, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado e um tanto lisonjeado por Sasuke ter se desculpado por algo assim.

- É mesmo. Como foi que logo você conseguiu me reconhecer, dobe? o.ô

-_Af, ele tinha que voltar com essa de "dobe" ú.u. _Eu não sei. Simplesmente olhei e te vi. Porque, desde quando importa a aparência em si, se por dentro você continua sendo a mesma pessoa? Pra mim é impossível não te reconhecer, afinal, vai ser sempre o mesmo TEME – Ele olha para Sasuke, dando um de seus típicos sorrisos de raposa. As cores alaranjadas do céu ocultavam o leve rubor que tomou conta da face do Uzumaki. Sasuke se permitiu corar também, soltando um leve sorriso. Aquela era uma das raras vezes em que viu Naruto falando algo inteligente, e a idéia de ter sido o único a ouvir aquelas palavras o fizeram sentir uma sensação estranha, mas muito agradável.

-Ei Sasuke! Eu acabei de ter uma idéia genial! A partir de amanhã nós dois iremos investigar uma maneira de te trazer de volta! D Certo? n.n – Antes que Sasuke tivesse chance de responder, Naruto foi embora correndo enquanto gritava de forma vivaz- ENTÃO, ATÉ AMANHÃ, TEME!

Sasuke apenas olhou seu amigo distanciar-se, sabendo que agora que ele havia decidido aquilo, não voltaria mais atrás.

**Continua o.o**

**Coisas non-sense de fim de capítulo XD**

Bem, aí está o 3º capítulo 8D E estou com idéias para o 4º! Eu estou com idéias!

Haku- Putz... Então vai chover. Que pena, o tempo tava tão lindo...

Hanna- -.-' Ei! O que aconteceu com o Itachi? o.ô

Haku- Er... 8D'

-Flash-Back do Haku-

Haku- Arghh! \x.x/ -fugindo do Itachi-

Itachi- VOCÊ VAI VER A OWNADA QUE EU VOU TE DAR! \Ò/.\Ó/

Naruto- Haku! Usa aquela técnica que eu te ensinei e que disse que o Zabuza irá adorar! 8D

Haku- o.o Ta bom! \+.+/ SEXY NO JUTSU!

Itachi- -olha- O/.\O -fortíssima hemorragia nasal- -desmaia-

Haku- oo' Algo me diz que isso vai me sair muito caro...

-Fim do flash back-

Naruto- Meu melhor aluno! n.n –emoção-

Hanna- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Er, bem, AS REVIEWS! \o.o –olha o número de reviews que recebeu- agagagagagagaga o.o agagagagagagagagagagaga! Y-Y

Haku- Pronto, pode chorar de emoção n.n'

Hanna- -começa mesmo a chorar de emoção-

Naruto- Enquanto ela se recupera, eu respondo as reviews! \8D

Reviews XD (talvez eu acabe me empolgando e escrevendo de mais, então, gomen x.x)

**Tochi no Mari**

Naruto- Isso, tem vezes que o Sasuke realmente merece sofrer muito! \o/ E... eu ficar com o Sasuke? o.O Eu não... X///X Eu não... eu não... eu não...

Haku- Ih, ele travou o.o' –da socão no Naruto-

Naruto- EU NÃO HAVIA PENSADO NISSO! X///X o.o Vlw Haku, eu tava precisando.

Haku- Disponha \n.n

Naruto- Er, bem... 8D' A-arigatô pela review, se o Sasuke também estivesse aqui, ele agradeceria n///n'

Sasuke- -AINDA trancado na porta- ¬¬

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Naruto- XDDDDDDDD Sasuke gordo realmente é algo muito estranho :3 Mas como sou amigo dele eu irei respeita-lo e... mf... huah... huahauha... AHUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUH -ataque histérico de risos-

Sasuke- ¬¬ _Espere só até eu sair daqui..._

Haku-... –vê Naruto com o ataque histérico de risos e Hanna AINDA chorando de emoção- Ta, eu respondo a partir de agora. o.o

**Anjo Setsuna**

Haku- XDDDDDDD Apenas coincidências. Ser supersticioso não nos leva a lugar algum n.n –passam 13 gatos pretos na frente do Haku- o.o''' P-por exemplo, uma pessoa supersticiosa ficaria com medo disso... n.n' -cai um vaso na cabeça dele- x.x' er, chaham... u.u'' Eu morri no anime e no manga porque o salário não era bom u.ù Ah, o Sasuke realmente merece uma lição, quem sabe ele consiga ser um pouco menos rabugento com a companhia do Naruto-kun n.n

Sasuke- NÃO PISA NA RACHADURA DO CHÃO SE NÃO SUA MÃE QUEBRA A PERNA, HAKU!¬¬

Haku- ARGHH! \X.X/ -pisa na rachadura- Ei! Minha mãe não ta mais viva! T-T

Sasuke- owned u.ú

**Uchiha Giza**

Haku- Porque todo mundo me confunde com mulher? T-T Sério, eu tenho TANTO assim cara de mulher? .-.

Sasuke- Só falta ter peitos u.ú

Haku- ... Espero sinceramente que você passe o resto da fic entalado ai ¬¬ Gaalee? O que você acha Hanna-chan? n.n

Hanna- -finalmente parou de chorar- hm... Vou tentar! Não confirmo que vá ficar bom, mas prometo que vou tentar! n.n

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Hanna- Na verdade, nem eu sei ainda como vou fazer XD Mas prometo que pra eles será inesquecível ;3

Naruto- o.o –medo-

Sasuke- ...Alguém me tira daqui? .-.

**Hamiko0**

Hanna- Eu tentei imaginar a mãe do Gai uma vez... E confesso que não dormi de noite 8D' Que bom que ta gostando! n.n –emoção-

Haku- -feliz por ter tanta gente que gosta de si- n.n Isso vale o esforço de ser obrigado a trabalhar como contra regra, fada padrinho e não ganhar salário algum XD

Hanna- Er... Eles não precisavam ficar sabendo sobre a parte do salário -///-' –mão de vaca-

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**

Hanna- ...

Haku- Não, por favor Hanna-chan, não volte a... o.o

Hanna- -volta a chorar de emoção-

Haku- Chorar... ¬¬' Bem, eu traduzo: A Hanna-chan acha fics muito óbvias sem graça. Por isso sempre tenta fazer essas coisas... humilhantes... conosco, personagens. Mais com o objetivo de divertir as pessoas do que de realmente construir uma boa história XD

Hanna- -parando de chorar- O.O Como você adivinhou tudo? O.o –medo-

Haku- Seu modo de pensar é previsível XD

Hanna- ¬¬' Bem, acho que a partir desse capítulo, a Sakura deverá ficar com um sério trauma de esquilos XD Pena que não dá pra matar ela ainda, tenho planos reservados pra ela. :3 Mas pode ter certeza que ela ainda irá se ferrar muito (y) –sádica-

**Kamila Youko**

Haku- Isso porque você não viu a cena ao vivo, foi constrangedor. O.o

Hanna- Por incrível que pareça, Naruto tomou uma atitude madura o.o ...Sério que você é mesmo o Naruto? i.i

Naruto- EU JÁ DISSE QUE SOU EU! XD É que, acho que o Sasuke ia ficar tão desanimado se eu risse dele, e... seria canalhice da minha parte, né? o///o' –vermelho-

Todos- o.o

Kakashi- Os guaxinins verdes roubaram o verdadeiro Naruto! \i.i

Naruto- -capota-

Hanna- Vlw, agora consegui entender qual é a do pássaro XD Se bem que adoro quando ele aparece o.o Ah, é mesmo. O que é que você ia falar, Haku? o.o

Haku- -assoviando- Eu ia falar algo? 8D

Hanna- -curiosa- fala! i.i

Haku- Não me recordo de nada n.n –cara de "eu sei sim, mas não vou falar"-

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Hanna- Por mim eu teria matado ela logo no 1º capítulo, mas infelizmente vou precisa dela viva por mais algum tempo i.i Mas ao menos ela irá sofrer muito XD

Haku- Naruto, você disse que eu pareço uma menina? ¬¬

Naruto- oo' Imagina, você ta tão paranóico que está ouvindo coisas... XD

Hanna- Ah, o Itachi... 8D Er, falando nisso, cadê ele? o.o

Itachi- Aqui! ò/.\ó

Hanna- Quer que eu te ponha na fic? XD

Itachi- Só se eu puder ownar muito o meu irmão! u/.\u agora com licença. –vai em direção ao Haku, mas percebe que agora só tava um boneco muito mal feito e com um papelzinho na cara escrito "Haku"- Aquele... Covarde! Ò/.\Ó

Sasuke- Se alguém não me tirar daqui eu juro que destruo essa porta! Ò.Ó

Naruto- Deixa que eu te ajudo, amigão do meu kokoro 8D

Sasuke- Você tava gozando da minha cara agora a pouco, seu cínico! XD

Naruto- Ah é? u.ú Então fica ai.

Sasuke- Naruto? i.i -silêêêêêncio-

**Vanny Monster**

Hanna- Pode ter certeza que eu faria isso mesmo que ninguém pedisse 8D Arigatô pela força, assim eu fico sempre mais motivada a continuar! \o

Sakura- Esquilos são maus... i.i

Itachi- Sakurinha querida, tome, pra você. 8D –da uma caixa de presente completamente cor-de-rosa

Sakura- n///n Arigatô Itachi-kun! -abre- ESQUILOS! \X.X/ -vários esquilos mordendo a testa da Sakura-

Itachi- OWNED! è/.\é -volta a caçar o Haku-

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**

Hanna- E sempre que é necessário, lá está o personagem mais carismático de toda a fic! O corvo do Aho! 8D

Personagens- ...¬¬'

Hanna- n.n' Arigatô pela review, espero que esse capítulo não esteja tão ruim XD

Deidara- O Itachi vai aparecer, eu também quero! i.i

Hanna- Mas nem te conheço direito, não posso te por assim, se não faço alguma besteira! XD

Deidara- Posso ser o contra regra, então? .-.

Hanna- Meu contra regra é o Haku o.o

Itachi- Te achei garoto Branca de Neve! Ò/.\Ó

Haku- oh-oh! O.O -cenas seguintes censuradas-

Hanna- Er, bem... creio que o Haku terá alguns problemas de saúde daqui em diante, então... Seja bem vindo, novo contra-regra. \o.o –da camiseta pro Deidara-

Se alguém agüentou ler tudo isso, então, até o próximo capítulo o.o –ciente de que se empolgou ao responder as reviews-


	4. Conseqüências

-Naruto ainda não me pertence -.-' E eu tô começando a me irritar de ter sempre que escrever a mesma coisa. U.ú-

Hanna- Antes de começar esse capítulo, devo dizer que acabei de notar que no 3º capítulo, eu confundi o castor com esquilos XDDDDDD

Deidara- -usando a camisa de contra regra- Você deveria revisar o capítulo ANTES de posta-lo, e não depois. U.u'

Hanna- Seu 1º capítulo trabalhando e você já ta assim?! XD

Deidara- Eu tentei agir parecido com o Haku-senpai i.i

Haku- Senpai? o.o

Hanna- Haku? x.X Você não tinha morrido?

Haku- Qualquer um que conhece um pouco de Naruto sabe que eu morri! XD

Hanna- -gota- Não, me refiro ao capítulo anterior... o Itachi... o.O

Haku- Ah, não era eu, era um bunshin e.e

Deidara- Un, senpai é inteligente o.o

Hanna- XD' Ok, vamos ao capítulo -.- Ah, e pra compensar o fato de eu ter confundido o castor com esquilos, vou fazer a Sakura ser atacada por esquilos também :3 A propósito, eu tive uns problemas (vulgo febre e falta de idéia pra encaixar o início do capítulo u.u) por isso o meu atraso pra postar. n.n'

**Capítulo 4- Conseqüências.**

_**Pensamentos do Haku (xD)**_

_Neste exato momento, eu estou deitado em uma "cama" que o Sasuke improvisou pra mim. Não me agradou muito essa cama ter sido feita com as roupas velhas dele, mas é melhor do que dormir no chão... _

_Mas, uma dúvida tão grande assombra a minha cabeça, que eu não consigo adormecer. _

_No "Manual das fadas" estava escrito que é proibido usar magia para ferir uma pessoa. Só que como eu achei que jamais faria isso, não perdi tempo lendo o que é que acontece quando alguma fada quebra essa regra. -.- _

_É incrível como a culpa deixa as pessoas com medo ú.ù ... Eu pensei "culpa"? o.ô Não, certamente que não. u.ú Qualquer um que estivesse no meu lugar teria feito a mesma coisa pra que aquela garota ficasse quieta! o.ó É, tenho que ficar com a consciência limpa! Agora acho melhor deixar isso de lado e tentar dormir..._

_...O Sasuke começou a roncar ¬¬' Agora sim é que eu não durmo mesmo ú.ù_

_ooOooOooOooOooOoo_

-Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke! SASUKE TEME! ACORDA!

-Heim?! Já acordei Naruto! X.X –Sasuke olhou em volta, mas não viu Naruto. –Mas heim? ò.ô

-Nossa, a magia da troca de voz funcionou direitinho! n.n –Disse Haku, que estava com a mesma voz que Naruto.

-ò.ó! Desgraçado, queria me matar do coração, é?!

-Bom dia pra você também o.o' -A voz dele já havia voltado ao normal- Eu te chamava e você não acordava, então achei que uma voz bem chamativa como a do Naruto-kun faria com que você desperta-se n.n

-Peraí, peraí. Naruto-_kun?_ Que intimidade é essa? ¬¬'

-Algo contra? o.ô Ah, ta com ciúmes? XD _Oh, oh. O.o Algo me diz que eu não deveria ter dito isso. Ele está me olhando de um jeito estranho... x.x Não sei dizer se ele está vermelho de vergonha ou de raiva... oo' _–Haku da dois passos para trás- S-Sasuke? o.O

-Eu... te... mato.

-Mas eu já to morto! o.ô -Sasuke tentou agarrar Haku com uma de suas mãos, mas antes que conseguisse, o garoto-fada saiu voando, ficando no teto do local.

-Desce aqui moleque metido e com cara de menina! Ò.Ó

-...Você ta falando com quem, Sasuke? õ.õ –Naruto olhava para Sasuke pulando, tentando alcançar o teto e falando sabe-se lá com quem.

-ARGH! O.O –Sasuke caiu com tudo no chão, devido ao susto.

-Porra Sasuke, eu sou tão feio assim a ponto de você se assustar tanto só de me ver? i.i

-N-não, er... você não é feio... o.o –Sasuke jurou ter escutado algumas risadinhas abafadas de Haku. – ¬¬' Eu estava apenas tentado matar uma barata cascuda e nojenta u.ú –Em seguida, Sasuke é misteriosamente acertado por um chinelo. – ...E mal-humorada -.-

-O.o Err... Então, podemos iniciar a nossa busca? n.n' Não podemos perder tempo.

-Pelo jeito que você fala, nós parecemos mensageiros sagrados indo em uma busca épica para poder salvar o mundo. ¬¬

-E depois sou eu quem to assistindo muito anime... ¬¬

-...Ok, vamos u.u'

Assim que os dois saíram, Haku praticamente desmaiou na cama de Sasuke, esperando poder dormir tudo que ele não conseguiu na noite passada.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Mas, por onde é que nós devemos começar, Sasuke? n.n'

-Você me puxou pra cá e não tem nem idéia de o que fazer?! Ò.Ó

-...Eu só tô tentando ajudar! Deixa de ser chato, teme! o.ó

-Seu... Dobe inútil!

-...Já vi que vai ser uma busca maravilhosa... ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Em um hospital local, uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa desperta, gritando desesperadamente algo semelhante a: "OS CASTORES MALÍGNOS!"

-...Onde é que eu estou? O.o Nossa, tive um sonho muito estranho! Deixa ver se eu lembro direito... Primeiro o Sasuke-kun tava mais gordo que o Chouji, depois eu fui acertada em cheio por um castor de mármore gigante, e em seguida tudo ficou escuro... °-° Daí, do nada, eu vi um monte de gente vestindo roupas vermelhas, e eles usavam tridentes... o.o' Era um lugar tão quentinho, e tinha um cheirinho de enxofre n.n Mas eles não me quiseram lá... .-. E depois... E depois... Acho que eu sonhei com algo mais, mas não lembro... o.õ Droga.

Uma enfermeira adentra o quarto, fazendo com que Sakura parasse de agir como louca e falar sozinha. (Hanna- Nem tenho moral pra falar isso, afinal, eu falo sozinha o tempo todo... ¬¬ Deidara- Sério? O.o Hanna- É. o.o É que eu não me mando calar a boca, por isso gosto de falar comigo mesma n.n O resto da população me manda ficar quieta .-. –trauma- Itachi- Fica quieta e continua isso! XD Hanna- i.i Itachi- owned e.e) A moça explica para a garota tudo que aconteceu, ou pelo menos aquilo que ouviu de Kakashi. Qualquer ser-humano normal teria de ficar internado lá por uns 5 meses, provavelmente em coma. Mas, Sakura recebeu alta em seguida, pois a parte atingida pelo castor foi a testa dela, e a testa era tão grande e dura (Hanna- esses adjetivos pegaram mau o.O) que não causou grandes danos a Sakura. O único maior comprometimento causado, é que ela teria que ficar no mínimo 3 meses sem fazer qualquer função de kunoichi.

Ela saiu do hospital, sentindo uma estranha sensação de "pulga atrás da orelha". Pôs o dedo indicador sob os lábios, fitando o nada. Se Haku estivesse por perto, poderia afirmar com a ajuda de seus ouvidos sensíveis, poder ouvir o som de catracas antigas começando a funcionar. Ou seja, Sakura estava pensando. (Hanna- ...XD –lembrando dos desenhos onde as pessoas sem cérebro tentavam pensar, e mostrava a imagem de catracas apodrecidas se movendo- Haku- Hanna-chan, você ta falando demais nesse capítulo! XD Hanna- Eu sei! XD Tento ficar quieta mas não consigo... Y.Y') Sakura teve a impressão de ter escutado uma voz em seu ouvido. Não era sua inner, disso ela tinha certeza. Como que por intuição, ela começa a caminhar, sem saber que era exatamente naquela direção que Sasuke e Naruto foram.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Havia se passado muitas horas em uma busca inútil. Eram como dois atiradores dando tiros as cegas. E sequer passavam próximos ao alvo. Mais um pouco e anoiteceria. Sasuke ainda estava indeciso se deveria contar para Naruto sobre Gaia, Haku e o tal beijo. Ele pensou de novo nessa última palavra. "Beijo". Não pôde evitar a imagem de estar sendo beijado por Naruto, além do mais porque isso já aconteceu. Não de uma forma muito agradável, mas aconteceu.

-... ... ...Naruto...

-Hai?

-Você gostaria que eu voltasse ao normal?

-Claro!

-E porque? Porque se importa comigo? –Sasuke manteve a cabeça baixa, deixando que a sombra cobrisse seu olhar tímido e estranhamente esperançoso.

-... –Naruto ficou levemente rubro. Virou discretamente o rosto para o lado oposto ao do amigo. Não pensou duas vezes, e falou de cara aquilo que via como a melhor saída para aquela situação embaraçosa. – Ora, se você continuar assim, eu irei te vencer muito facilmente! Por isso você precisa voltar logo ao normal!

-... Então... –Sua voz começou calma. _Perigosamente_ calma. –Você só se importa com as MALDITAS LUTAS?! –E terminou nesse grito irritado. ¬¬ Sasuke tinha que admitir: Por alguns momentos cogitou a possibilidade de gostar de Naruto, e de não ver problemas em beija-lo. Foi aí que se deu conta do que é que estava falando. Parecia uma garota irritada com o namorado que esqueceu a data de aniversário de namoro! Corou, corou e corou. Talvez até mais que a Hinata.

_O que é que está acontecendo comigo? O///O Como é que eu pude dizer isso? Afinal, eu também me importo com lutas! Eu preciso ser forte! Eu sou um vingador! Então porque diabos...?! Não! Ponha a culpa na gordura, Sasuke! Ela está afetando o seu cérebro! u.ú''' _

-N-nossa... Go-gomen Sasuke... Eu não queria te ofender. É... é que... _Droga... o que é que eu posso dizer? Afinal, nem eu sei direito porque é que estou ajudando-o... _–Naruto baixou o olhar, com a voz trêmula. O medo que estava sentindo deixou-o atordoado, sentia-se pressionado a dar uma resposta sensata e clara, mas não sabia qual seria. Os olhos começaram a ficar marejados. Ele não queria começar a chorar agora, como uma criança mimada, mas não adiantava prender os sentimentos na garganta. Odiava se sentir confuso. Odiava não ter a última palavra. Odiava que gritassem com ele. Odiava chorar.

-Naruto...? Você...? –Sasuke notou as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto do loiro. Incrível, mas ele parecia realmente desesperado.

_Admito que foi errado eu ter gritado, mas ele precisa chorar assim? Dá até a impressão de que o mundo vai acabar! E isso... Está partindo o meu coração. ...Kami-sama, eu preciso me livrar desse Sasuke meloso que surgiu de repente!_

-Naruto... Por favor, para de chorar. –Em um ato involuntário, O moreno puxou o garoto kitsune em um abraço. Podia ser estranho pra quem visse de fora, mas era uma sensação tão boa... – Eu sinto muito por ter gritado. É que eu estou nervoso. Mas não pense que eu te fiz chorar de propósito. Por... Fa... Vor... –Ele se aproximou do menor. Seus lábios tocaram o caminho de uma das lágrimas. Sentiu o gosto salgado dela se mesclando com o gosto doce do rosto de Naruto. Aquela sensação, aquele toque, era suficiente pra que Sasuke se esquecesse das coisas a sua volta, e baixar seus lábios ao nível da boca de Naruto. Naruto também, sentia-se embriagado, sabendo que o que aconteceria seria muito agradável. As conseqüências, ambos pensariam depois.

Mas, (HÁ! O maldito "mas" apareceu! XD) antes que seus lábios se tocassem, uma fortíssima rajada de água surgiu do nada, separando rudemente os dois. A rajada foi lançada com força suficiente para no mínimo causar dores corporais em ambos. Sasuke e Naruto levantaram-se, atentos. Aquilo não havia sido um simples balde de água jogado sobre os dois.

Silêncio. Não havia nada lá. Bem, nada exceto o maldito corvo gritando "AHO! AHO!". Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos dois.

-Er... Você está bem Naruto?

-An... To sim, tebbayo. Mas to todo molhado. -.- (Hanna- Acho que não preciso dizer que é no BOM sentido, né? XD)

-Acho melhor cada um ir para sua casa tomar um banho e descansar.

-...É. –Naruto entristeceu. Parecia que Sasuke não queria permanecer ao lado dele. Ele virou-se, caminhando na direção de sua casa. Parou somente quando ouviu aquela voz penetrante chama-lo.

-Naruto! –Sasuke deu uma pequena pausa ao notar que o loiro parou de andar. Engoliu seco, e continuou a falar.- Eu te espero amanhã, para podermos continuar a procurar a solução desse problema, juntos. –Naruto virou o rosto rapidamente, fitando o Uchiha nos olhos. –Não vá se atrasar, dobe. –Terminou com um sorrisinho, mostrando de seu próprio jeito o quanto apreciava a companhia do Uzumaki. Naruto sorriu de volta, sentindo todo ânimo ressurgir e transbordar pelo seu corpo.

-Pode deixar teme! –Foi embora correndo, animado.

Sasuke foi embora lentamente, refletindo se deveria contar para Naruto sobre a pequena inconveniência chamada Haku que surgiu em sua vida, e na grande inconveniência que era aquela magia do beijo. Aliás, sua mente recordou da rajada repentina de água. Será que havia uma inconveniência ainda maior...?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

No lugar onde antes estavam os dois, agora só se encontrava a jovem Haruno. Havia se passado no mínimo 30 minutos, e ela ainda estava surpresa com tudo que tinha visto. Naruto e Sasuke quase se beijaram! Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi que, quando viu o rosto dos dois tão próximos e os olhos começando a se fechar, ela falou baixinho, em uma espécie de grito comprimido...:

-Não... Por favor, alguém impeça que isso aconteça!

-Se é isso mesmo que quer... –Uma voz sombria surgiu. E em seguida uma rajada de água saiu da mesma direção da voz, separando Sasuke e Naruto. Sakura olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém ali. Mas então, como...?

Voltou para casa e sentou-se na cama. Pôs a mão sob a testa, como se quisesse medir a temperatura. Lembrou-se de Naruto e Sasuke. Estavam tão próximos...

_Não pode! O Sasuke-kun é meu! Não acredito que alguém como o Naruto está tentado seduzir o meu Sasuke-kun! Isso não pode ficar assim!_

-Eu tenho que impedir que o Naruto hipnotize o meu Sasuke-kun...

-E eu estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Era aquela mesma voz que ela havia escutado antes da repentina rajada de água. Virou o rosto, e viu que não estava sozinha.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke chegou em casa, encontrando Haku que estava em um estado lastimável, olhando para o lados, desesperado, empunhando a varinha com a mão direita, atento até mesmo ao som de um alfinete caindo no chão,

-Haku? O que foi que aconteceu? o.ô

-Essa sensação... Alguém apareceu para atrapalhar... –O garoto abraçou gentilmente a si próprio, o suor escorria pelo rosto e suas asinhas batiam freneticamente.

**Continua...**

**Coisas non-sense de fim de capítulo XD**

Hanna- Terminei o capítulo aí pra deixar vocês na curiosidade :3 Se é que vocês já não adivinharam mais ou menos o que é que acontece u.u –não sabe fazer suspense- Agora as reviews! \o\ Haku, Deidara! Ué, cadê os dois? o.o

Em algum lugar...

Haku- -sentado numa cadeira, vendo um vídeo pelo pc.- HAUHAUHAUAHUA XDD

Deidara- Un. Ta rindo do que? o.O

Haku- Você ta muito kawaii aqui, Deida-chan XP –mostra o vídeo "Deidara Card Captors"

Deidara- ARGH! Meu passado sombrio foi descoberto! i.i Como achou isso? O.O

Haku- Tava nos vídeos favoritos da Hanna.

Deidara- XD' Pois eu prefiro esse \u.u/ -põe um vídeo do Haku dançando e cantando "Barbie Girl" hauahuahuahauhau É tão kawaii que dá vontade de explodir! XD

Haku- Omg! Quem foi que filmou isso? X.x

Deidara- Sei lá, pergunta pro seu "Ken" XP

Haku- Quer encarar, Sakura?! ò.ó

Deidara- Pode vir, Barbie! ò.ó

Hanna- Ah! Achei voc... n.n Mas que diabos está havendo aqui? O.o –vê os dois se pegando no pau- Parece até coisa de casal. o.o

Deidara e Haku- -param- -olham pra Hanna fuziladoramente- ...Que foi que disse?

Hanna- Omg... oo' Er... As reviews... Bem, esqueçam, eu peço ajuda do Naruto n.n' -sai de fininho-

Reviews XD (Novamente, se eu escrever demais, gomen, é que eu sou carente XDDD)

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Haku- -grudado no pescoço do Deidara- Sempre que quiser. É só dar idéias de como aquela garota irritante pode sofrer um pouco mais. n.n'

Deidara- Unnnnnnn x.x –gruda no pescoço do Haku- -Os dois rolam pelo chão no meio da briga-

Hanna- -meio longe- oo' Até eu que to escrevendo a história fiquei um pouco surpresa com o Naruto. O.o

Naruto- Ta, esqueçam que eu reconheci o Sasuke! u///ú'

Hanna- Ta vermel...! mfffffff–tem a boca tampada pelo Naruto.-

Naruto- Arigatô pela review e até a próxima! n//n'''

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**

Hanna- Vamos ver se eu consigo fazer a Sakura ser atacada por todas as criaturas de Konoha. è.é Ai, nem fala que eu não escrevi muito, se não eu me empolgo e as reviews viram uma fanfic alternativa XDDDDDD (não tenho a menor idéia de onde tirei isso Oo)

Deidara e Itachi vão aparecer sim \o/ Vou fazer as personalidades deles o mais próximo possível, mas não tenho certeza se farei com que os dois façam parte da Akatsuki oo'

Deidara- -puxando o cabelo do Haku- Un, eu vou aparecer! o/ -emoção-

Haku- -aproveita do momento de distração e se joga em cima dele-

Hanna- Er, voltando a review... n.n –escuta um som de explosão- o.o' ..._Vou contratar o Tobi como contra-regra, ele não vai fazer confusão u.ú_ Ahuahauhauahuahu realmente, seria muito estranho se o Sasuke sonhasse com os dois XDD Un, isso me deu uma idéia e.e E não se preocupe, a Sakura vai apanhar muito n-n Sabe, nem tinha pensado na probabilidade da Sakura descobrir o que acontece. Mas agora que você falou... XD –teve mais idéias- Putz, realmente, estou começando a achar que deixei o Haku muito diferente do normal dele... Será? ú.ù

Haku- -ainda vivo- -morde Deidara-

Deidara- Iargh! X.o

Hanna- ... Ta, isso dispensa comentários -.-' Arigatô pela review! Me deu muitas idéias! XD

**Anjo Setsuna**

Hanna- Parando pra pensar agora, acho que realmente devo desculpas a Joelma XD Ter a voz comparada a da Sakura realmente é algo horrível! XD E o capítulo demorou, mas chegou. \o\

Haku- -sem uma mecha de cabelo, com um olho roxo e uma marca de mordida perto do pescoço- Não precisa se preocupar, eu já morri, por isso essas coisas não me machucam muito! \o/

Deidara- É por isso que a explosão não te machucou?! XD –com um dente a menos, uma marca de mordida no ombro e o olho roxo-

Hanna- Err... afinal de contas, porque é que estão brigando? XD'

Deidara e Haku- ... –se olham- -ficam uns 5 segundos em silêncio- Não lembramos. /o.o'

Hanna- ¬¬

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Hanna- Mato sim! \o\ Com muito prazer:3 Viu só Haku? As pessoas amaram aquilo que você fez com a Sakura XD

Haku- É, mas agora vai vir a conseqüência, né? ú.ù Algo me diz que não vou gostar disso. .-.

Deidara- Tadinho do senpai. ó.ò –abraça-

Haku- Obrigado, Deida-chan ó.ò –retribui o abraço-

Hanna- QUANDO FOI QUE VOCÊS DOIS FICARAM TÃO AMIGOS?! XDDD –confusa- -vê que eles praticamente ignoraram- ¬¬' Bem, viu só Naruto? Você e o Sasuke são fofos juntos! nn

Naruto- ...Nee, não sei de onde é que vocês imaginam essas coisas u///u –vermelhão- Se é assim, tinham que pensar algo daqueles dois \o.o' –aponta pro Deidara e pro Haku-

Hanna- Já pensei desde o momento em que vi onde foi que eles se morderam. XDD

Naruto- XDDDDDDDDDD –capota-

Haku- ...Não vamos esquecer quem são os focos amorosos dessa fic u.u' –aponta holofotes pro Naruto e pro Sasuke ainda preso na porta.-

Naruto- O///O'

Sasuke- Pelo amor de Deus, alguém poderia me tirar daqui? T.T –chorando que nem emo-

Deidara- -explode a porta- Pronto! \o/

Sasuke- Vlw ¬¬ -cheio de fuligem-

**Hamiko 0**

Hanna- Arigatô n.n Se bem que essas besteiras de fim de capítulo dão um prejuízo... .-.' –lembra que vai ter que pagar pela porta que o Deidara explodiu- Espero que goste desse capítulo! XD

Naruto- Sasuke, você ta bem? O.o'

Sasuke- ... Explosões... x.x –traumatizou-

Deidara- Art is a bang:3

**Tochi no Mari**

Hanna- Quase teve! XD Mas espero poder pôr um beijo yaoi no próximo capítulo. Mas acho que não vai ser do Sasuke e do Naruto, porque se não a fic acaba... XD

Sasuke- Agora diga o lado negativo disso ¬¬

Hanna- ... Eu controlo tudo aqui, posso te fazer ficar preso na porta de novo, sabia? Uú

Sasuke- OO' –medo- -ficou com trauma da porta-

Hanna- E realmente, a Sakura é muito baka ¬¬ Se bem que seria impossível ela não ser \o\

Sakura- Ei! O.ó Como você pode falar assim de mim?!

Deidara-... –olha pro Haku, interrogativo-

Haku- Vá em frente n.n

Deidara- -explode a Sakura- Nhá, essa explosão foi feia ú.ù As explosões só são belas quando algo belo é explodido ó.ò

Naruto- Mas algo me diz que a Hanna ficou muito feliz o.O

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Hanna- ahuahauhuhauahauhauah XDDDDDDDD Você me assustou com esse "Não" XD Eu imagino, mas a imagem não fica fixa XD

Deidara- Kami-sama! Ela não morreu?! O.O

Sakura- mauahuahauhauah! XD Eu sou invencível! 

Haku- Deida-chan, nunca ouviu falar que vilão de história mal-feita só morre no final?

Deidara- Ah... XD

**Kamila Youko**

Hanna- XDDDD Imagino! Acho que não é recomendável beber algo enquanto se lê essa fic tosca! XD Ah, guaxinins são tão kawaiis #3

-guaxinim verde passa e rouba a carteira da Hanna-

Deidara- Un, acho que estou vendo coisas... o.O

Kakashi- Agora, além das maçãs eles querem roubar o dinheiro das pessoas! O.o –corre atrás do guaxinim que roubou a certeira dele-

Hanna-...Quem seria burro suficiente pra deixar a carteira ser roubada por um guaxinim? ¬¬

Haku- Não sei se você gostaria de saber... e.e

Hanna- oO? Bem, vai ter GaaLee sim! Espero conseguir encaixa-los no próximo capítulo. E de calha fazer que o 1º beijo yaoi da fic seja o deles n.n

**Uchiha Giza**

Hanna- Pois é. Pra ver como tem pessoas que são discriminadas pela aparência u.u E eu também me considero gorda XD Acho que a gente deveria só levar em conta o quanto o Sasuke é um cara legal, amigável... \u.u' ...Cara, eu não to conseguindo mentir ¬¬

Sasuke-... Que quis dizer com isso? ¬¬

Hanna- Que você é muito chato! .-.

Sasuke- E que culpa eu tenho se você só gosta dos BEM ukes, que de TÃO ukes chegam a parecer idiotas? U.u

Haku- ... chaham... ¬¬' –personagem preferido da Hanna-

Hanna- n.n' Nossa, você gosta da Sakura, isso parece meio raro pra mim! oO Mas nada contra a sua opinião. \o\ Sasuke cool do colégio... XD –adorou o termo- A continuação tá ai, espero que goste \o\

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**

Deidara- Un! Alguém que me apoiou! \o/ -emoção-

Haku- Eu daria esse trabalho horrível pra ele de mão beijada! XD

Kiba- Foi impressão minha ou a frase do "Kiba é um cara super-sensível mesmo, não?" estava carregada de sarcasmo? o.ó

Shino- Seu poder de percepção é impressionante ¬¬

Kiba- ISSO TAMBÉM FOI SARCASMO?! XD

Hanna- Cara, ele também grita demais... -.-' Mas, arigatô pela review! Adorei lê-la XD

ooOooOoo

Hanna- Arigatô a quem mandou reviews 8D Até a próxima. XD


	5. Dia de descanso

Hanna- Yoooooooooooo 8D

Deidara- Ta feliz hoje, em? XD

Hanna- Na verdade, to com vontade de matar o primeiro infeliz que eu ver na minha frente

Deidara- -afasta- oo' Então pq ta rindo?

Hanna- É uma reação involuntária que eu tenho quando to estressada demais. o.o'

Haku- Menininhas de 13 anos como você não deveriam se irritar tão facilmente... o-o

Hanna- EU TENHO 16 ANOS! O.ó

Haku- O-O Sério? Putz, que rosto de pirralha que vc tem! O.o

Deidara- Ela é parecida com você o.o A única diferença é que ela é morena e você é branco que nem fantasma.

Haku- Como é que é?! ò.ó Deidara... Como punição, está tudo acabado! u.u

Deidara- Nãooooooo ;.;

Hanna- _Nani? _oO'

Deidara- Nãão, onegai... ;.;

Haku- Nem vem, nunca mais faço acupuntura de graça em você u.u

Deidara- Cruel... un. ;-;

Hanna- -capotaço-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Capítulo 5- Dia de "descanso"**

_**Pensamentos do Sasuke**_

_Merda. O que é que ta acontecendo? Desde que eu cheguei, o Haku ta tão estranho. ...Pensando bem, estranho não é o termo certo. Desesperado seria a melhor opção. E não adianta nada perguntar pra ele, porque ele não responde coisa com coisa. Que merda! Merda, merda, merda! E eu sou desbocado sim. Acho que ao menos na minha mente eu posso falar o palavrão que eu quiser! o.ó _

-POF!

_Putz, o Haku desmaiou... o.o' Sem falar que devido ao desmaio repentino, ele bateu de cara no chão. O.o ...Isso com certeza vai estar doendo amanhã..._

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Amanhecia o novo dia (Hanna- Deu vontade de me matar por ter escrito uma rima tão tosca como essa -.-), e Naruto já se movimentava desde cedo. Após fazer alguns exercícios e comer um ramen, o jovem se dirigia a casa do amigo.

No meio do caminho, uma voz o chamou...

-Un! Garoto! Venha até aqui! n.n

-Nani? o.o –Naruto se aproximou, chegando à "porta" de uma barraca. –Em que posso ajudar, senhorita?

-EU SOU HOMEM, PORRA! Ò.Ó –O homem loiro que havia chamado por Naruto se exaltou.

-Credo o.o' Se bem que, acho melhor não me surpreender mais ú.u Depois daquela vez do Haku... Er, bem... Afinal, porque me chamou?

-Un. Eu sou um cigano, e gostaria de ler o seu futuro n.n

- ¬¬ Gomen, mas nem eu caio nessa. Fui. \u.u

-Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, nesse momento você se dirige para a moradia de Uchiha Sasuke com o objetivo de ajuda-lo a recobrar o estado físico de antes, mas sua busca até o momento tem sido uma pura perda de tempo.

Naruto parou de andar, olhando surpreso para o homem. Em seguida, ele se deu por vencido, entrando no local.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

- Hey... Acorda. Haku... Acorda! ...Eu to começando a ficar preocupado... -.- -Sasuke puxou uma quantidade considerável de ar para seus pulmões, e em seguida gritou bem perto do ouvido de Haku- ACORDA, DROGA!

-ARGH! X.X Quem foi que morreu?!

-Ninguém, ainda. ¬¬ Agora que você já está acordado, por que não me explica o motivo daquela agitação de ontem? 

-Que agitação? o.o

-¬¬ Haku, você não é burro e eu sei disso, então explica logo. U.ú

-Er... Agradeço pelo elogio, mas eu realmente não sei do que é que você está falando... n.n'

-... –Sasuke respirou e contou até dez, tentando conter a irritação- Ontem, você parecia ter visto o próprio demônio. Estava correndo de um lado pro outro e suando frio. Tudo que você dizia era algo parecido como: "Vieram atrapalhar." Depois, desmaiou. Lembra, agora?

-...Não. XD –Sasuke se ajoelhou em seguida, gritando com o teto do local.

-PORQUE EU SOU OBRIGADO A PASSAR POR ESSAS COISAS?! PORQUE LOGO EU?! – Haku apenas olhava a cena do outro, com uma gota escorrendo de sua cabeça.

- Ei Sasuke, chega de drama... o.o' Talvez eu acabe lembrando mais tarde. n.n' Aliás, o Naruto-kun não chegou ainda?

-Chegou sim. Ele está ali, sentado, olhando eu conversar com uma fada. ¬¬

-Um simples "não" não teria doído tanto... oo'

-Bem, mudando de assunto, dessa vez eu quero que você vá comigo, certo?

-Achava que você não gostasse da minha companhia o.o

-E não gosto. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda. U.ú

-_E pensar que eu poderia estar no céu tocando harpa agora... ¬¬_' No que é que minha ajuda vai ser necessária?

-...-Sasuke ficou sério, lembrando do que havia acontecido no outro dia.- Ontem eu estava com o Naruto, quando...

-Entendi... –Haku responde em seguida, com um olhar sábio.- Você decidiu se declarar pro Naruto-kun e precisa da minha ajuda pra criar o clima, né? \o\ -Sasuke capotou de cara no chão.

-NÃO, SEU MALUCO! Ò///Ó

-...Então...? .-.

-Ontem eu e o Naruto fomos atacados repentinamente e preciso que você fique perto, monitorando, para avisar caso algo aconteça. u.ú

-Está bem... .-. Mas não tem nenhuma chance de rolar uma declaração? XD –Por muito pouco que Haku não foi atingido por uma kunai lançada por Sasuke. –Êita, que falta de bom humor... o.o'

Do lado de fora, o som de passos foi ouvido.

-É o Naruto! Rápido, se transforma em alguma coisa.

-Me transformar no que? o.ô

-Qualquer coisa, mas tem que ser agora! -.-

-Tá oo' –Em seguida, Haku virou um chaveirinho dele mesmo em SD, vestindo o kimono rosa que usava quando encontrou Naruto na floresta há um tempão atrás.

-Bem melhor assim. –Sasuke pegou o chaveiro, e em seguida Naruto abriu a porta.

-Yo! \o

-Yo Naruto. Porque demorou?

-Er... –Naruto lembrou do homem que encontrou- Bem... É que, como eu não tomava banho há uns 3 dias, resolvi fazer isso antes de sair. n-n'

-... _Essa foi mais uma informação que eu preferia não ter adquirido._ _x.x_

-Nee, Sasuke, eu tava pensando... Será que, ao invés de nos preocuparmos procurando por uma resposta hoje, porque não vamos ao parque de diversões, pra relaxar um pouco? D –Naruto sorriu, animado. Ele notou que Sasuke já pensava em um jeito de negar, então resolveu apelar para o seu mais novo jutsu. –Kawaii no jutsu. –Naruto falou baixinho, em seguida ficando com grandes olhos expressivos e brilhantes, orelhas e cauda de raposa e o formato do rosto muito mais kawaii que o normal –Onegai, Sasuke-kun...

-O////O –Sasuke ficou alguns segundos paralisado. Agora era simplesmente impossível dizer não para Naruto. O Uchiha logo se deu por vencido. –C-certo. Vai ser bom se a gente descansar um pouco... u///u (Hanna- Ah, essa coisa de "kawaii no jutsu" eu vi em um quadrinho de Naruto XD Então, os créditos vão para o ou a autor/autora do quadrinho, que eu não sei quem é XDD Aliás, se não tinha parque de diversões em Konoha, agora tem XDDD)

-WEEEEEEEEEE! \o/ Vamos logo! n-n –O loiro segurou a mão do amigo, puxando-o animado para fora do local.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sakura olhava para o seu novo companheiro, ainda um pouco confusa pelo que aconteceu.

**Flash-back da Sakura**

-Eu tenho que impedir que o Naruto hipnotize o meu Sasuke-kun...

-E eu estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Era aquela mesma voz que ela havia escutado antes da repentina rajada de água. Virou o rosto, e viu que não estava sozinha.

-Você! Mas... Como?

-Eu poderia explicar detalhe por detalhe, mas ia ser inútil, já que certamente você não iria entender. u.u

-ò.ó Mas você está morto. Como é que pode aparecer aqui.. Z.. Ze.. Zu... ...Qual era o seu nome mesmo? o.ô – O outro capotou.

-ZABUZA! Ò.Ó

-Ah é! Você virou uma alma penada? Oo Não... Acho que não... Até onde eu sei, almas penadas não costumam ter asas... ...MEU DEUS, VOCÊ VIROU UM DEMÔNIO?! OoO –Zabuza tinha aproximadamente 33 cm, vestindo as mesma roupas que usava quando foi morto. Ao invés da espada, ele carregava consigo uma varinha de condão preta e tinha asas de diabinho, vermelhas.

-...¬¬ Eu sou um... argh... uma espécie de "fada-padrinho".

-O.Ô' Nossa, as pessoas passam por situações degradantes quando morrem...

Sakura se calou de imediato, assim que recebeu um olhar assassino de Zabuza.

-Há um ótimo motivo para eu estar fazendo tal tarefa humilhante. Vou falar tudo de uma vez. Eu fui obrigado a vir até aqui, e me disseram que se eu realizar o seu maior desejo, posso voltar pro inferno. Por isso estou aqui.

-Inferno? Então isso quer dizer que você não conseguiu ficar junto com o Ha...- Sakura não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois foi transformada em sapo.

-Vou deixar claro uma coisa: Nunca diga o nome dele. Eu nunca mais quero ouvir o nome dele. Certo? –Ele mostrava um olhar carregado de ódio. Em seguida, Sakura voltou ao normal.

-C-certo...

**Fim do flash-back da Sakura**

A garota suspirou. Conviver com uma fada psicopata não iria ser algo agradável. Ela olhou de relance para fora da janela, e viu Sasuke e Naruto juntos, indo para algum lugar.

-São eles! –Sakura ergueu a cabeça tão rapidamente que bateu com ela na janela. Esquecendo-se da dor latejante no ponto atingido e do medo que sentia de Zabuza, segurou-o pelas asas e puxou-o para fora de casa, a fim de seguir os dois.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto e Sasuke chegaram ao parque, sendo seguidos por Sakura e Zabuza. Naruto entregou dois ingressos, e entrou em seguida.

-Como foi que você conseguiu esses ingressos, Naruto?

-Ah, eu ganhei de uma pessoa. n.n

-Hm... –Sasuke conteve a vontade de perguntar de quem havia sido. –Bem, onde vamos primeiro?

Os olhos do loiro brilharam.

_-Tô com a impressão de que vou me arrepender de ter perguntado isso... o.o'''_

-Montanha Russa! \o/ -Naruto ergueu os braços, apontando para a gigante montanha russa de sabe-se lá quantos metros de altura e largura.

-_É isso que ele chama de descanso? O.O N-não que eu tenha medo de altura, claro que não u.u''' Mas é que... É meio... Alto demais... x.x_

Antes que pudesse protestar, Sasuke viu que Naruto já corria em direção a montanha russa.

Haku se destransformou, ainda usando o kimono, e ficando com 6 cm de altura

-Pode esquecer Sasuke. Eu não vou ali. u.u

-E você acha que eu quero ir? ¬¬

-É diferente, você TEM que ir, já eu, posso optar por ir ou não ir XD E eu escolhi a 2ª opção. Daqui a pouco eu volto XD –E saiu voando em seguida, deixando Sasuke falando sozinho.

-Fada inútil! Ò.ó –Sem ter muito o que fazer, Sasuke seguiu Naruto que já o esperava na fila. –Espero que não me deixem entrar por eu ser gordo demais... .

Haku voava, observando o parque.

-Que incrível, é a primeira vez que vejo algo assim... n.n

Seus olhos se focaram em duas pessoas bem distintas, que pareciam estar em uma pequena desavença. Voou para perto dos dois, se escondendo no alto de uma árvore, escutando toda a conversa.

-Mas Gaara-san, já que foi obrigado a vir até o parque, não custaria nada você tentar se divertir um pouco... ú.ù –Um garoto vestido de verde, com cabelo "tijela" e grossas sobrancelhas pretas implorava para que o ruivo com uma cara tão mal-humorada quanto a do Sasuke lhe acompanhasse em qualquer brinquedo que fosse.

-Pode esquecer Lee. Não vou passar por tal situação humilhante. –Gaara mantinha os braços cruzados, a cara fechada e batia o pé esquerdo no chão sonhando com o momento de ir embora dali.

Haku olhou de um para o outro. Subiu até o topo da árvore, fazendo aparecer um binóculo. Olhou através dele, procurando pelo seu protegido. Conseguiu acha-lo, vendo que o coitado gritava de horror dentro do brinquedo, e Naruto se divertia mais do que nunca. Uma gota escorreu pela cabeça do garoto. Desceu de novo, até o galho em que estava antes, notando que Gaara e Lee ainda não haviam se acertado.

-_Hm... Acho que vou dar uma ajudinha pra esses dois... n.n_ –Parou e pensou por alguns segundos, esperando vir uma boa idéia.

-Argh! Dá pra você ficar quieto, Lee?! E sabe o que é pior de tudo nesse parque ridículo? É a sua companhia! –Gaara gritou, estressado. E Lee se limitou a baixar a cabeça, triste.

_-Ah é? Vamos ver se ele realmente não gosta da companhia do Lee. u.u_ –Haku balançou a varinha mágica, desaparecendo.

Lee não sabia o que falar. Afinal, ele gostava de estar perto do ruivo. Foi quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamando-o.

-Lee-kun! Que bom que achei você! –Uma "moça" de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, usando um kimono rosa surge repentinamente, caminhando de forma elegante, enquanto sorria, acenando para o rapaz das sobrancelhas grossas. (Sim, é o Haku \o\)

-Nani? o.o- Os dois rapazes se perguntaram em uníssono, ao ver chegar aquela garota do nada.

-Er.. Gomen mas, eu conheço a senhorita? O.o' –Lee corou ao vê-la abraçar o seu braço. Já Gaara, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Ah, não me surpreendo que você não lembre de mim, Lee-kun. Há um tempo atrás, eu estava passeando quando te encontrei desmaiado no chão. Acho que você bebeu demais. n.n' Então, eu te levei pra minha casa, e cuidei de você. Você ainda estava um pouco desnorteado quando foi embora. Mas fico muito feliz ao ver que está bem! – Haku não soltava o braço do garoto.

-Será que dá pra você largar ele? u.ú –Gaara finalmente se pronunciou.

-Porque eu deveria? Você não é amigo dele nem nada, não é?

-... –O Sabaku não respondeu, pondo seu orgulho em primeiro lugar.

-Bem, se é assim... Lee-kun, porque não vamos ao túnel do amor juntos? Onegaaaai...! –Haku deu um beijo na bochecha do outro, que corou excessivamente.

Gaara perdeu a paciência. Puxou Lee pelo braço, com raiva e ciúmes transbordando no olhar. –Nem se atreva. O Lee foi designado a me acompanhar, não pense que eu vou entrega-lo para qualquer mocréia que aparecer. - Gaara passou a mão pela bochecha de Lee, como se quisesse limpar qualquer vestígio do beijo que o jovem havia recebido. O garoto de vestes verdes corou ainda mais ao sentir a mão do ruivo no seu rosto. Em seguida, Gaara puxou Lee para longe de Haku.

-Êita, não precisava chamar de mocréia... ¬¬' -Quando os dois já estavam consideravelmente longe, Haku usou uma pequena magia, fazendo com que Gaara fosse atingido por uma pedra. Gaara acabou por cair em cima de Lee, e como já é de se esperar de uma autora sem criatividade como eu, os dois se beijaram acidentalmente. E ao invés de se levantarem, preferiram ficar por ali mesmo. Haku apenas afastou as outras pessoas do lugar em que os dois pombinhos se encontravam, para que eles pudessem ter um mínimo de privacidade.

-Pronto, ta feita a minha boa-ação do dia! n.n –Haku voltou aos 6cm de altura, e foi procurar por Sasuke.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Naruto...

-Sim, teme? n-n

-NUNCA mais eu entro em um brinquedo como aquele.

-Por quê? o.o

-...An... Ele me deu enjôo ¬¬'

-Sei... o.ô Nee Sasuke, olha ali! 8D –Naruto apontou animado para os carrinhos de bate-bate. –Vamos lá? Vamos? Vamos?

-Tá, que seja u.u

Assim que entraram nos carrinhos, os instintos de rivais dos dois se ativaram. Um só mirava o outro, pra ver quem "ganharia" a pequena disputa. As outras pessoas presentes nos outros carrinhos apenas olhavam assustadas, evitando ao máximo trombar com qualquer um dos dois. O tempo já estava prestes a acabar, e quando o Uchiha e o Uzumaki se preparavam para dar a última batida, Haku aparece do nada, sentado no ombro do moreno.

-Voltei!

-O qu...? –Sasuke acabou perdendo a concentração, levando uma forte batida frontal de Naruto, e desmaiando em seguida. Haku voou longe, caindo de cara no meio de um arbusto.

-x.x

-Omg! Sasuke, você ta bem?! ºOº

Do outro lado, Sakura apenas observava, enquanto Zabuza, no maior tédio possível se limitava a derrubar sorvetes de criancinhas no chão com sua magia.

-O NARUTO TENTOU MATAR O MEU SASUKE-KUN! Ò.Ó

Zabuza deu um salto, assustado.

-Credo, alguém já disse que a sua voz é um crime contra os ouvidos das pessoas? x.x

-... ¬¬' Zabuza, eu quero que você... Eu quero que você mate o Naruto! (Hanna- Sakura assassina... o.ô Ta certo que ta um pouco exagerado, mas tinha que ser assim! XD)

-... Depois disso eu posso ir embora?

-A vontade ¬¬'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Já era noite, e não faltava muito para que parque fechasse. Naruto e Sasuke escolhiam o último brinquedo.

-Já sei. Vamos na roda gigante. –Naruto sugeriu, apontando para o brinquedo.

-Hm... –Sasuke observou, e assentiu com a cabeça. –Ok. _Pode ser alto, mas é um brinquedo que vai devagar... _

Depois de um curto tempo na fila, finalmente chegou a vez dos dois.

Naruto entrou primeiro. E quando Sasuke ia entrar na cabine em que se encontrava o amigo, a porta foi misteriosamente fechada, e o brinquedo começou a funcionar sozinho.

Haku se escondeu no meio dos cabelos do Uchiha, e murmurou no ouvido dele:

-Sasuke, isso foi feito por magia.

O garoto desesperou-se. Olhou para o brinquedo, procurando pelo loiro. Percebeu que o brinquedo parou, e que a cabine que levava Naruto se encontrava no ponto mais alto.

Sakura, escondida atrás de um arbusto, ordenou:

-Agora, faça que caia a cabine em que o Naruto está, pra que assim ele não tenha chance de escapar!

Zabuza, vendo que não havia muito o que fazer contra aquela maluca psicopata, voou até onde o Uzumaki estava, parando em pé sob a parte de fora da cabine. Usando sua mágica, os parafusos que seguravam a cabine foram aos poucos se soltando.

-Haku, faz alguma coisa! A cabine está cedendo! –Sasuke, assim como muitas pessoas, olhou desesperado para cima, temendo pela vida do loiro.

O pequeno garoto de asas brancas subiu até o ponto dos parafusos, e reparou que a mágica usada era poderosa. O máximo que conseguiu, foi retardar a queda dos parafusos, dando mais tempo para Naruto. Foi então que se deu conta de que o criador da mágica estava bem próximo. Voou até a parte superior-exterior da cabine, e sem nem ao menos ver quem era, se jogou sobre ele. A mágica foi desfeita, graças a interferência de Haku. Os dois seres mágicos caíram em um ponto meio distante ao parque, perto de uma floresta, um sob o outro.

O brinquedo voltou a funcionar, trazendo Naruto pra baixo em seguida, são e salvo.

O loiro saiu do brinquedo tremendo. Muitas pessoas, ao verem que quem esteve em perigo foi Naruto, saíram do local. Algumas até reclamando pelo fato do rapaz ter conseguido se salvar. Sasuke correu até o amigo, preocupado.

-Naruto! Você está bem? Está ferido? – Ele balançou o outro, sem conseguir esconder a preocupação e o medo de quase te-lo perdido.

-É... É bem alto... -Foi tudo que Naruto disse, tentando esconder o pânico que ainda o perseguia. Deu um leve sorriso para o Uchiha, fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Sasuke abraçou Naruto em seguida, emocionado por ver que apesar de tudo, o amigo segurou o medo só para não preocupa-lo. Enquanto isso, Sakura apenas olhava com raiva para a cena.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Em algum lugar do parque, perto de uma floresta, Haku, ainda zonzo pelos últimos acontecimentos, se levantou devagar, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

Mas, antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, foi pego pelo kimono, levando um murro no rosto, que o fez cair uns 2 metros a frente.

-Porra! Porque diabos tinha que aparecer uma fadinha pra me atrapalhar?!

Haku, ao ouvir aquela voz, se levantou rapidamente, olhando incrédulo para a pessoa a sua frente.

-Z...Zabuza-san?!

**Continua... XDDDDDDDDD**

Hanna- Me deu preguiça de continuar, por isso que eu parei ai \o'\

Deidara- Hanna...

Hanna- E, eu admito que deixei a Sakura pior do que ela já é normalmente, mas se eu não fizesse isso, não saberia como continuar a história XDD Então, culpem a minha falta de criatividade o.o Ah, mais uma coisa... Eu FINALMENTE vou entrar nas férias de julho do colégio XD Por isso, talvez não consiga postar outro capítulo na semana que vem o.ô E gomen, mas não vou responder review dessa vez, tenho a sensação que, do jeito que eu faço respostas compridas, não vai caber nesse capítulo XDD

Deidara- HANNA! Ò.Ó –explode qualquer coisa pra ver se chama atenção-

Hanna- Que foi? O.o'

Deidara- Olha só como foi que você deixou o Haku... -.-' –Aponta pro Haku deprimido em um cantinho escuro.-

Hanna- -gota- Eu fui tão cruel assim nesse capítulo? .-.' _Coitado, nem sabe o que eu já planejei pra ele no próximo..._

Deidara- Hunf, sem comentários ¬¬' -Vai dar apoio moral pro Haku-

Hanna- Er.. Bem, é isso 8D E juro que há uma boa explicação para o aparecimento do Zabuza e do Deidara 8D Bem, foi tão óbvio que o homem loiro do início do capítulo era o Deidara que seria ridículo "manter segredo" disso XD Até o próximo capítulo \o'


	6. Explicações e Surpresas

Hanna- Yo gente, acabei de chegar. \o\

Deidara- Mas já? O.õ

Hanna- É que eu tenho aula de canto, não quero perder. o.o' –voltou o mais rápido que pôde só pra não faltar a aula.- Mas ainda to de férias da escola 8D

Deidara- Un... ¬¬'

-O autor de Naruto é homem, japonês, desenha bem e sabe elaborar um bom roteiro. Eu sou uma garota (pirralha ainda XD), brasileira, desenho meia-boca e sem comentários sobre os meus roteiros... ¬¬ Então, tirem suas próprias conclusões... Naruto me pertence? uù-

**Capítulo 6- Explicações e surpresas...**

Já havia amanhecido. O sol começava a invadir o local, entrando pelas frestas da janela, iluminando diretamente o Uchiha adormecido. Ele praguejou qualquer coisa, ainda dormindo, e abraçou. ... Espera aí. Abraçou o que?

Tomado pela curiosidade de ver o que era aquela "coisa" macia que estava envolta por seus grandes braços, ele abre os olhos, e dá de cara com Haku, em seu tamanho normal, dormindo ao seu lado na cama.

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Apesar do grito escandaloso (e MUITO feminino o.õ) de Sasuke, Haku continuou dormindo.

-Haku, mas que diabos...?! O.O –Foi então que ele se deu conta que o garoto tinha a face esquerda machucada, hematomas pelo corpo, pequenos cortes e arranhões e ainda por cima derramava algumas lágrimas no meio de seu sono. –Omg, o que foi que aconteceu com ele...? –Sasuke procurou lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia passado, e recordou-se que Haku protegeu Naruto, trazendo-o são e salvo para o chão, mas em seguida sumiu. E Sasuke só voltou a vê-lo nesse exato momento.

-...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Ei! Zabuza, acorda! o.õ –Sakura cutucou o homem, já impaciente- Credo, parece até que tá de ressaca! ¬¬

-Você... É a pessoa... Mais insuportável... Com quem já fui... Obrigado a conviver. –Ele murmurou com os olhos entreabertos.

-Mal educado! ó.ò E eu estou sendo tão boazinha...! ú.ù

-Boazinha? A maior humilhação que eu já passei foi ter que dormir nessa maldita cama de boneca de renda cor-de-rosa! o.ó Aliás, tem alguma coisa no seu quarto que não seja rosa?! ò.ó

-Tá! Deixa de papo-furado! Afinal, o que foi que deu errado ontem? ò.o

-...-Ele ficou sério, olhando para o chão.

_**Flash-back do Zabuza**_

Ele estava quase conseguindo concluir seu objetivo, quando um ser se joga em cima dele, e ambos caem em uma parte distante do parque, perto da floresta. Irritado por ter sido atrapalhado, Zabuza desfere um soco na face esquerda da pessoa que o atrapalhou, acertando-o em cheio, fazendo o menor cair a uns 2 metros de distância.

-Porra! Porque diabos tinha que aparecer uma fadinha pra me atrapalhar?! –Ele gritou irritado.

O garoto que recebeu o soco se levantou rapidamente, olhando incrédulo.

- Z...Zabuza-san?!

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão doce e familiar, Zabuza congelou. Olhou para o jovem. Era realmente o Haku.

_-Droga! Ele? Porque é que tinha que ser logo ele?_ –Engoliu seco, tentado manter o olhar cruel e fechado de sempre, mas foi quase impossível quando sentiu que o menor o havia abraçado, enquanto chorava de emoção.

-Que bom... Que bom que você realmente está aqui! Eu estava com tanto medo que fosse uma ilusão...! –Haku afundou a cabeça no peito de Zabuza, chorando. O pequeno se sentiu mais feliz ainda quando foi abraçado de volta.

Foi então que as mãos de Haku alcançaram as asas de seu companheiro. _–Asas?_ _Zabuza-san, você também...?_ –Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos. – O que foi que aconteceu para que você tivesse que vir para cá também? E porque tentou matar o Naruto-kun?

Zabuza despertou de seu "transe" ao ouvir as perguntas de Haku. E ele finalmente se deu conta de que estava retribuindo ao abraço que recebeu, e que a única pessoa que conseguia tira-lo de seu estado normal agora o olhava nos olhos, repleto de dúvida. Quando finalmente conseguiu raciocinar e compreender o que é que o pequeno havia lhe perguntado, ele lembrou de tudo que aconteceu, e o verdadeiro "porque" de estar ali. Empurrou Haku para longe de si, fechou os olhos em seguida, tentando se concentrar.

Haku, completamente confuso, se aproximou novamente, tocando-o, mas recebeu um soco no estômago, caindo no chão em seguida. –O... O que é que está havendo? –Recusando-se a obedecer as ordens que recebia para ir embora dali, e apesar da dor que sentia, ele olhou, com olhos confusos e tristes para Zabuza.

E Zabuza entrou em completo desespero ao ver o olhar profundamente triste e confuso de Haku, que mesmo assim se recusava a sair do seu lado. Sentindo um terrível aperto no coração, Zabuza se concentrou e lacrou qualquer sentimento por alguns instantes, pondo em mente que magoar o garoto seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. Não seria a melhor coisa para ele, mas seria o melhor para Haku, e era isso que importava.

–Seu inútil, o que pensa que está fazendo?- Desferiu um chute no garoto- Foi um completo estorvo para mim na batalha contra o Kakashi, e agora voltou querendo perdão, seu puxa-saco? – Segurou-o pelo kimono, encarando com olhos frios os olhos tristes e chorosos de Haku- Eu nunca mais quero ver essa sua cara de garota na minha frente. E fique sabendo que se eu te encontrar de novo, você será a primeira pessoa que conseguirá morrer pela 2ª vez mesmo sem ter renascido! Eu... Odeio você. – Jogou-o rudemente para o lado, fazendo com que o garoto batesse com as costas contra uma árvore. E antes que não conseguisse mais suportar, e voltasse atrás em sua decisão, Zabuza foi embora.

Haku foi deixado sem forças no meio do local, se sentindo mais destruído psicologicamente do que fisicamente. E certamente pra ele, a frase que mais feriu foi: Eu odeio você.

_**Fim do Flash-back do Zabuza**_

-Não aconteceu absolutamente nada que te interesse. –Ele olhou frio para a garota. Sakura tremeu ao ver o olhar assassino que recebeu, e saiu lentamente do local, sem falar nada.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto andava alegremente até a casa de Sasuke, e do alto das árvores ele era observando pelo mesmo loiro que havia encontrado no dia passado.

-Lalalalalala... –Naruto estava realmente feliz, principalmente quando lembrava que Sasuke o acompanhou até a sua casa na noite passada por causa do medo causado pelo susto no parque. –_É estranho eu ficar tão feliz assim só de lembrar do Sasuke, mas eu to feliz, isso que importa, né...? _–De repente, uma pessoa salta do alto de uma árvore, parando em frente à Naruto.

-ARGH! ASSOMBRAÇÃO! \ºOº/ -Naruto saltou pra trás devido ao susto.

-Un, calma Naruto o.o' Sou eu, Deidara. Lembra de mim? n.n O cigano que te deu convites para o parque.

-Ah! Agora eu lembro... Você quase me matou de susto! ¬¬

-Gomen, mas aparecer de repente é sempre mais artístico! \n.n/ -Ele levantou as mãos repletas de anéis e pulseiras para o alto. -Se divertiu no parque?

-DIVERTIR?! EU QUASE MORRI! Ò.Ó

-o.o' Sério? O que foi exatamente que aconteceu? – O mais velho se assustou.

-Eu fui na roda gigante e a cabine em que eu estava quase se desparafusou.

-Un, você foi sozinho?

-Eu fui com um amigo, Sasuke. Mas quando ele ia entrar, a cabine se fechou sozinha e o brinquedo começou a funcionar sem que o maquinista o ligasse.

-Unnnnnnn... –Deidara levou a mão até a boca, pensativo. –Eu já esperava por isso... – Ele sussurrou baixinho, impedindo que Naruto pudesse ouvi-lo.

-O que foi que disse? o.õ

-Nada não! n.n' Mas, conseguiu resolver a charada que eu te dei?

-Não. .-. Eu sou péssimo nessas coisas... –Naruto puxou um papel do bolso, onde estava escrita a charada:

"Assim como as flores que se escondem no inverno, guardando forças para desabrochar na primavera, o amor escondido dentro de si deverá florescer e tomar a forma de um beijo. Só o beijo do verdadeiro amor será suficiente para dar ao corpo a forma de beleza que será refletida pelo esplendor de uma alma completa."

-Deidara, tenho que te dizer: Você tem o maior talento pra ser escritor de novela mexicana... ¬¬ E não tenho a menor idéia de como isso pode ajudar o Sasuke. o.o

-_Un, até parece que um artista do meu nível escreveria algo como isso. ¬¬_ Naruto-kun, eu tenho que te dizer: Você é MUITO lerdo. n.n' _Isso pra não falar burro ¬¬_

-Eu não sou lerdo! ò.ó É essa porcaria de charada que é difícil de entender! Ah, quer saber? Eu vou pra casa do Sasuke. –Ele começa a andar, mas é impedido por Deidara. –O que foi agora?

-Unnnnn... Estou pensando se devo te deixar ir ou não.

-Porque?

-Porque não sei se você reagirá bem...

-Como assim?

-Unnnn... –O cigano voltou a pensar, ignorando a pergunta que recebeu.

-Deidara! ò.ó

Deidara sentiu uma presença, e olhou de canto para sua equerda.

-Está bem, vá. –Ele abriu passagem para que Naruto pudesse passar. Sem dizer nada, o Uzumaki correu em direção a casa do amigo, com medo de que ele estivesse com problemas.

-Tenho a impressão de que sei quem é o verdadeiro culpado disso... –Disse o loiro mais velho, agora com um olhar sério.

-Yo, Deidei-kun. Parece que você não perdeu o hábito de criar moda... –Deidara se virou, dando de cara com um homem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, abaixo dos olhos haviam duas marcas, não se sabe se eram cortes ou simplesmente olheiras. Vestia uma roupa completamente preta, adornada por fivelas que quase não apareciam por serem ocultadas pelo grosso sobretudo negro.

-Como eu esperava, você é o culpado por isso, né, Itachi?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke olhava atordoado para Haku. O Uchiha não sabia o que fazer, e sentia-se angustiado por ver seu amigo tão machucado, e que parecia sofrer muito em seus sonhos.

Aos poucos, Haku abriu os olhos, secando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Viu que Sasuke o observava, e para não preocupa-lo, sorriu, apesar de toda sua tristeza continuar visível.

-Bom dia Sasuke-kun...

-Haku, não precisa fingir que está tudo bem, porque qualquer idiota notaria que não ta! O que foi que aconteceu com você?! Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso?! –Haku abaixou a cabeça, e mais lágrimas caíram.

-Achava que eu era ao menos útil pra ele... Mas nem isso eu era... –Ele sentou-se, abraçando as próprias pernas, escondendo o rosto como se tivesse vergonha de si mesmo.

-Como assim? De quem você está falando?! –Sasuke não recebeu resposta. O moreno resolveu tentar conter a raiva, e fazer algo mais útil que gritar. –Eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos, antes que eles infeccionem... –Ele se levantou, indo até o banheiro onde guardava as coisas necessárias para cuidar de machucados.

Já estava voltando, quando Naruto entrou, praticamente arrombando a porta.

-SASUKE, VOCÊ ESTÁ BE...?! –Ele parou de súbito ao ver a pessoa que estava junto de Sasuke. –Haku...? O.O

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Me diga, Itachi. Qual é o nome do demônio que você mandou para a jovem Haruno? – Itachi sorriu de maneira cruel.

-Momochi Zabuza.

-Então, eu creio que você sabia o tempo todo que o garoto que cuida de Sasuke é o Haku, né?

-Talvez... –Itachi mantinha o sorriso no rosto.- Estranho, você não parece muito feliz, meu caro cigano. Ou será que eu deveria dizer: Deidara, subchefe da organização de fadas e anjos?

Deidara lançou uma magia em volta do local, impedindo que qualquer pessoa passasse por ali, e fazendo com que ninguém pudesse vê-los. Em seguida, ele fez com que aparecessem suas lindas asas brancas, mas manteve o tamanho normal e a roupa.

-É realmente incômodo ter que esconder as asas por tanto tempo... –O loiro sussurrou para si mesmo.- Eu já esperava que esse tipo de maldade tivesse vindo de você, Itachi, Subchefe da organização de demônios. –Itachi também deixou que suas asas negras aparecessem. –Mas você sabe que não deveria ter se metido nisso!

O moreno soltou uma risada.

-Eu não fiz nada de mais... A culpa foi do pequeno Haku por ter machucado a garota Sakura. Eu apenas me encarreguei da punição dele: Mandar um demônio para satisfazer ao maior desejo da garota que sofreu o ataque. E se quer saber, Deidei-kun, é você que não deveria ter se metido nessa história, dando dicas para o pequeno Naruto.

-Não tente mudar de assunto, Itachi! Eu quero saber! Que tipo de chantagem você fez ao Zabuza para que ele chegasse a maltratar o Haku só para mantê-lo longe?!

-Chantagem? –Itachi perguntou inocente, fazendo um olhar desentendido. – Você acha que eu sou o tipo de demônio que faz chantagens? –Terminou com um sorriso canalha no rosto.

-Eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz... –Deidara falou com a voz perigosamente controlada, sentindo um leve rubor tomar conta de seu rosto.- Fale logo!

-Sinto muito Deidei-kun, você sabe que eu detesto ter que esconder as coisas de você... –Deidara abaixou o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior com raiva- ...Mas isso é um assunto particular entre patrão e empregado. Bem, você pode tentar descobrir. Afinal, os ciganos não sabem ler o futuro? –Ele riu. –Infelizmente, eu preciso ir agora, tenho assuntos importante a tratar, mas...- Lentamente, se aproximou do loiro. Segurou-o pelo queixo, fazendo que Deidara fosse obrigado a encará-lo. Aproximou seus lábios, sussurrando no ouvido do anjo. - ...Não atreva-se a intrometer-se novamente. Se não... –Passou um braço pela cintura do loiro, puxando-o para si e mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz- Se não eu cuidarei de você pessoalmente. – Em seguida foi embora, deixando para trás um Deidara vermelho e sem reação.

**Con-ti-nu-a... ;D**

**Coisas non-sense de fim de capítulo XD**

Hanna- Sério, se eu fosse uma leitora, iria querer matar a escritora por ter terminado o capítulo aí... o.o Bem, alguém tem algo a relatar? 8D

Haku- -chorando e deprimido-

Deidara- -Sem reação e vermelho-

Hanna- Er... Acho melhor ir para as reviews... o.ô'''

Reviews XD

**Melody Seph Kitsune**

Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Eu tava tão sem inspiração .-. O 5º capítulo foi o que eu menos gostei. XD Em compensação, acho que esse capítulo foi o que eu mais gostei XD' Sim, MORRA SAKURA Ò.Ó Eu ainda não sei se mato ela ou faço com que ela sofra 8D Se bem que, o Haku provou que não existe sossego mesmo depois da morte ú.ù

**Hamiko 01**

O vidente era o Deidara XD Fiquei com vontade de pôr ele assim ao invés de fazer parte da akatsuki n.n Eu até tava pensando em fazer com que o Deidara fosse a fada do Naruto, mas daí achei clichê demais. -.- Daí pus ele como alguém que queria dar um empurrãozinho 8D Depois veio a inspiração e ele virou subchefe da organização de fadas e anjos! \o/ Deidara certamente foi o personagem que mais subiu de nível de importância na fic. o.ô

Tó. \o\ -da chaveirinho- Só não deixa o Kakuzu saber, ele tava começando a querer comercializar os chaveiros. o.ô

**Anjo Setsuna**

XD Jamais desistiria da fic. \o\ Escrever preenche as minhas tardes! 8D Acho que vou abrir uma campanha: Não fique dormindo no sofá! Escreva fanfics! \o\

E eu fiquei com pena do Zabuza... Ter que ser demônio da Sakura... ¬¬'

Arigatô por comentar mesmo com o pai na cola XD

**Kamila Youko**

Sério? XD Mas tinha que ser eu mesmo... Quando quero fazer suspense, não consigo, e quando não quero, consigo! XDDDD

Realmente, os personagens fechados ficam fofos mostrando que também tem sentimentos n.n Er... Você falou que todo mundo confunde o Haku com um homem? O.o Bem, acho que você se enganou na hora de escrever. XD Mas, eu tbm não confundi o Haku com mulher... Na verdade, pouco me importei se era homem ou mulher, o que importava é que eu tinha me apaixonado. XD''' auhuaha

Arigatô pela review! \o

**Uzumaki Mari**

Eu ainda to em dúvida se mato a Sakura ou se faço ela ficar sofrendo, mas viva XD Também adoro GaaLee (o( Pena que a minha mente é muito pequena para conseguir pôr muitos casais ¬¬ Mas pretendo conseguir encaixar NejiHina em algum lugar o.o Vamos ver se eu consigo... XD

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**

Sério, eu ADOREI pôr o Deidara de cigano! XD Pena que ele ainda ta em estado de choque, eu também queria ver ele dançar -.-

Kakuzu- -chega com milhares de DVD's- Cenas do Deidara pagando mico! Vem conjunto de 3 dvds!

Hanna- º¬º Quanto custa?

Deidara- -saindo do transe- HEEEY! Ò.Ó Nhá, pra que me preocupar? O Kakuzu vai cobrar uma fortuna mesmo...

Kakuzu- $1,99 n.n

Deidara- OoO VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER O VERDADEIRO KAKUZU!

Kakuzu- Eu cobro barato contanto que a condição seja poder mostrar aos leitores você pagando mico n.n

Hanna- EU LEVO! \o Mostra pro Haku, ele não vai conseguir ficar deprimido ao ver isso! n.n

**Uchiha Gih**

Kisame- O que foi que eu fiz contra você, garota? i.i –chorando-

Hanna- o.o' –gotona- Bem, ao menos ao meu ver, o Sasuke é o seme XD Será que eu fiz ele muito sentimental...? o.ô Acho o Naruto tão kawaii como uke! XDD

Arigatô pela review \o\

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Eu também to ú.ù Será que um psicólogo conseguiria resolver o problema de obssessividade dela? o.ô Acho que não... -.-

Por sorte, conseguiu mandar o capítulo da semana! n.n

**Bruuh .x**

Sério? ºoº Eu jurava que o 5º capítulo tinha ficado ruim... Mas de qualquer formas, espero que este esteja bem melhor! XD

Arigatô pela review /o/


	7. Confusão desnecessária

Hanna- \o Esse capítulo tá programado para ser o penúltimo e.e

Deidara- O que significa que provavelmente ele será o antepenúltimo ou algo assim, já que a Hanna não sabe programar nada.

Hanna- Nada disso, dessa vez eu fiz um resumo do que deve acontecer na fic antes de escrever, por isso tenho 98 por cento de certeza que acaba no próximo \u.u

Deidara- Un... Posso ficar com a roupa de cigano? n.n'

Hanna- Você gostou? o-o

Deidara- É que é tão artística... –'

Hanna- ...Ok. o.o' Bem, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo à Ana Haku-chan \o\ Ela me falou que eu não aceitava review anônima e por isso me mandou um scrap-review n.n Isso me emocionou o.o E como eu não sabia que não aceitava review anônima (falta de conhecimento do inglês ¬¬), com muito esforço consegui mudar isso (ao menos eu acho oO) Haku, manda um beijo pra ela! \o\

Haku- Ainda to triste. .-.

Hanna- Alegre-se ou pioro a sua vida de uma maneira inimaginável n.n

Haku- oo' Er... beijo pra vc Ana Haku-chan! \o' –Dá aquele sorriso que a autora tanto ama-

Hanna- ... o.ô _Eu assusto tanto assim? ó-ò_

**Capítulo 7- Confusão desnecessária**

-Cinco patinhos foram passear... º-º

-Naruto? o.o' –Sasuke sentiu uma enorme gota escorrer de sua cabeça assim que viu Naruto começar a cantar uma musiquinha.

-Acho que o cérebro dele ficou fora de operação... o.o –Haku esqueceu-se da tristeza por alguns momentos para poder olhar curioso para o loiro. –Sinto muito Sasuke, eu não deveria ter deixado que ele me visse. –Ele abaixou a cabeça triste.- Nem pra ser fada eu sirvo...

-Ah não! Você vai sair desse momento emo agora! Pode começar a tirar a tristeza do rosto! E Naruto, você não sabe voar! –Sasuke segura Naruto segundos antes de ele tentar se atirar da janela gritando "Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor gavião de toda Konoha!"

-Tá melhor assim? ;-; -Haku fez aparecer sua antiga máscara e a pôs no rosto.- Não pareço mais triste...

-Isso não é hora pra sarcasmo ¬¬'

-Na verdade era ironia...

-RAMEN SABOR MUPPY DE MUPPY SABOR RAMEN! EU QUERO! \o\ -Naruto se gruda no pescoço de Sasuke, tentando comer o cabelo do jovem. (Hanna- Essa do ramen me deixou confusa...) Já irritado, Sasuke dá um soco na cabeça do loiro pra ver se ele volta a realidade.

-Itai! Porque fez isso Sasuke?! ò.ó Argh, e que gosto horrível é esse na minha boca? X.x

-Meu cabelo ¬¬ É bom ver que você voltou ao normal agora...

-Eu to com problemas Sasuke, jurava ter visto o Haku sentado na sua cama...

-Er... Yo, Naruto-kun... –Haku chamou a atenção de Naruto, acenando levemente para ele.

-O.O

-NÃO SE ATREVA A PIRAR OUTRA VEZ! Ò-Ó –Berrou Sasuke, assustado.

-T-ta bem... o.o Mas, como é que isso é possível? x.x Eu posso ver espíritos? Haku está vivo? Como ele coube na mesma cama que você? (Deidara- Essa eu também tava me perguntando... Un -.-) Porque ele ta machucado? ...MEU DEUS, SASUKE, VOCÊ VIOLENTOU O COITADINHO?! Ò.Ó

Sasuke capota com tudo no chão, e Haku não sabia se ria ou tentava explicar o que se passava. Acabou optando por separar os dois antes que o moreno conseguisse estrangular o pobre desinformado.

-Sasuke-kun, ele não tem culpa de nada! o.o' –Tentou tirar os braços do Uchiha do pescoço de Naruto, mas não conseguiu. Resolveu usar sua varinha mágica, fazendo com que os garotos ficassem em lados opostos um do outro e segurados por uma força sobre-humana.

-Haku é bruxo?! X.X ISSO SÓ PODE SER UM PESADELO!

-Bem... Acho que eu preciso te explicar algumas coisas, Naruto-kun...

-NÃO ME LEVE PRO ALÉM, POR FAVOR! X.X SE EU PUDESSE ME MEXER, JURO QUE ME AJOELHARIA PRA IMPLORAR MELHOR!

-CALA A BOCA E ESCUTA, SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! Ò.Ó –Não, por incrível que pareça, não foi o Sasuke que gritou isso, e sim o Haku. –EU ESTOU NO PIOR DIA DA MINHA MORTE, E SE OUVIR MAIS UMA VEZ O SOM DA SUA VOZ OU A DO SASUKE SEM QUE EU TENHA AUTORIZADO, PODEM TER CERTEZA QUE SERÁ A ÚLTIMA VEZ!

Silêncio absoluto no local.

-Aho, aho, aho, ah…! x.x –O corvo deu sinal de vida em mau momento, mas o silêncio voltou assim que o animal foi atingido por uma agulha.

_-...Tô começando a entender porque o Deidara não queria me deixar vir o.o'''_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Posso saber por que me desobedeceu?

Zabuza que até agora estava olhando para o nada, perdido em pensamentos, olha para a direção da voz, encontrando Itachi.

-Se não me engano, minhas ordens haviam sido muito claras para o caso de encontrar alguma fada... –Itachi prosseguiu com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

-Ele não atrapalhará em nada.

-Não é esse o ponto. Por acaso esqueceu do nosso acordo?

-... Não é algo que dê pra se esquecer.

-He, é bom saber disso. Então nem é preciso alerta-lo do que acontecerá se eu for desobedecido mais uma vez, não é? –Itachi vai embora em seguida.

-Maldito miserável... Me deixou em um beco sem saída...

_**Flash-back do Zabuza **_(E um viva aos flash-backs que sempre explicam tudo XD9)

Confusão. Pancadaria. Incomodação. Balbúrdia. O inferno era um verdadeiro... an.. Inferno. ¬¬'

Em uma grossa visão, poderia até ser comparado ao mundo de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Porque? Bem... Porque nada fazia sentido e todo mundo era louco o.ô (Hanna- Que podre... XD)

Ele caminhava em meio ao "mar" de esqueletos. Não se importava de onde estava, pois mais do que preocupar-se consigo mesmo, passava o tempo todo pensando no garoto que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Foi quando teve a impressão de ouvir pessoas conversando.

Olhou para os lados, procurando por alguém, até que viu um homem de olhos vermelhos conversando com um ruivo inexpressivo. Zabuza jurou que os dois não estavam ali antes.

-Exatamente, Sasori-kun, o povo do céu está com grandes problemas por causa desse garoto. E isso que ele não foi o tipo de gente que entrou lá depois de passar pelo purgatório. Ele é uma das raras pessoas hoje em dia que teve passagem direta pro céu.

-Maluco. Porque diabos queria deixar o céu e vir pra cá?

-Parece que é porque quer ficar junto de alguém.

-Junto de alguém? Então ainda por cima é burro. Desistir do paraíso só por causa de amor. Blergh, realmente, isso só me dá mais vontade de destruir cada anjo que eu encontrar. Sabe qual é o nome do garoto, Itachi?

-Hm... Haku. Não lembro o sobrenome, mas o nome é Haku. –Ele tirou do sobretudo uma folha amassada e começou a lê-la- É, isso mesmo. Armou o maior barraco no céu quando soube que um tal de Zabuza foi mandado para cá. Os anjos ainda estão vendo que tipo de punição darão a ele.

Assim que ouviu o nome de Haku e soube que não era outro, e sim o **seu** Haku, foi em direção ao homem de olhos vermelhos.- Como você ficou sabendo disso?

O rapaz deu um discreto sorriso. Sasori olhava despreocupado, como se tudo aquilo fosse extremamente previsível. –Eu tenho muitos meios de adquirir informação. Além disso, posso ir para a terra no momento em que eu quiser. –Ele olhou para o ruivo.- Sasori-kun, continuamos a conversa depois, certo? –O garoto acenou positivamente, e sumiu em seguida. Os olhos vermelhos voltaram a atenção para o homem a sua frente. –Você deve ser o Zabuza, né? Meu nome é Itachi. Por caso você está preocupado com o garoto de quem falei?

-Eu preciso falar com o Haku. Você disse que pode sair daqui. Como é que eu posso fazer isso também?

-Hm... Tenho uma idéia melhor. Se você aceitar fazer um pequeno trabalho para mim, te concedo uma audiência com o garoto para poder pôr as coisas a limpo com ele. Que tal?

-...Ok. Eu aceito.

-Sem nem ao menos saber que tipo de trabalho é?

-Se eu puder impedir o Haku de fazer essa loucura de querer ficar junto comigo no Inferno, o trabalho fica sendo o de menos. –Itachi não conseguiu segurar a surpresa ao ouvir a frase, e escondeu com o sobretudo o sorriso cruel que formou-se em seus lábios.

-Eu sou o subchefe da organização de demônios. Meu trabalho é mandar demônios para as pessoas pertencentes a lista que eu recebo diariamente. Você será um dos meus demônios. Vou mandá-lo o mais rápido possível. O seu trabalho consistirá em conceder o maior desejo da pessoa que ficará em sua guarda.

-Eu achava que pra esse tipo de coisa existiam fadas.

-Realmente, há fadas. Mas a diferença entre nós e elas, é que os demônios podem ferir as pessoas. Para as fadas "não machucar pessoas, não importe a circunstância" é uma regra, e se for quebrada consiste em uma grande punição. Aliás, isso se encaixa em uma condição que gostaria de exaltar no nosso acordo. Se no meio do seu caminho aparecer algum ser mágico saltitante e colorido (Hanna- Pra quem não entendeu, o Itachi se refere as fadas XD), elimine-o.

-Sem problemas.

-Ah. As fadas não podem ser mortas de maneira natural, pois tecnicamente, já estão mortas. –Itachi retirou as faixas que cobriam o rosto de zabuza, cortou o próprio polegar com os dentes, e passou o sangue pela face esquerda do Momochi, formando o kanji "acordo" e por cima deste, o kanji "demônio", enquanto recitava em voz baixa algumas palavras. Quando terminou, o sangue ficou marcado de tal forma que parecia uma tatuagem. – Essa é a marca do nosso acordo. Essa marca também proporcionará a força necessária para eliminar uma fada. É necessário estar com a criatura a menos de 3 metros de distância, e você deve apenas emanar uma pequena parcela de energia mágica, algo como um simples bater de asas para que a energia se libere e mate a criatura colorida. (Hanna- Não entendeu? Ficou confuso/a? Releia até entender. XD Aliás, não me perguntem como um morto tem sangue... x.x Deidara- Você mesma aponta as falhas da sua fic, em? XD Hanna- Antes eu do que outra pessoa i.i)

_**Fim do flash-back do Zabuza**_

-Se eu não tivesse afastado o Haku, poderia tê-lo matado... Merda. Mas como eu ia saber que pra encontrar o Haku teria que passar por cima do próprio? Maldita ironia do destino.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas, tentando por a cabeça em ordem. Tentava admitir para si mesma que querer matar Naruto talvez tivesse sido uma medida extrema demais. Até que...

-Você é a jovem Haruno, não?

-Uh? –Sakura olhou para os lados, procurando por alguém, mas não viu ninguém.- Estou ouvindo coisas... o-ô'

-Er... Aqui embaixo ¬¬ -Ela abaixou a cabeça, reparando no mini-demônio que estava ali, olhando para ela.

-Outro?! X.x

-Quieta. A sua voz é irritante.

-O QUE?! Ò.Ó –Antes que pudesse tentar socar a criatura, a garota é atacada por esquilos mandados pelo mini-demônio. –ARGH! X-X Gomen, gomen! –Em seguida, os esquilos foram embora.

-Bem, agora posso continuar. Meu nome é Itachi, e eu vim lhe dizer algo que creio que você gostará de saber. É sobre Uchiha Sasuke.

-Algo sobre o Sasuke-kun? o.o

-Você realmente gosta dele?

-SIM! Com todas as minhas forças!

-Então você deve fazer o seguinte...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Entendeu agora, Naruto-kun? –Haku olhava carinhoso para o loiro.

-En-entendi o.o' –Já Naruto estava visivelmente desconfortável por ter visto que, quando queria, o delicado garoto conseguia fazer uma cara mais assustadora que a do Gaara.

-Que bom, se você dissesse que não havia entendido, acho que eu me exasperaria -.-'

-_E você já não tinha se exasperado antes?! x.x _Er... Que bom que você é uma pessoa calma. e.e' Mas, tem uma coisa que ainda não foi explicada.

-O que?

-Quem foi que te bateu, Haku?

-Ah... Isso... É... Bem, onde é que o Sasuke-kun foi? o.o

-Ué? Ele sumiu mesmo o.O Melhor irmos atrás dele. Consegue se mover ou quer que eu te ajude?

-Não há necessidade, eu posso caminhar com minhas próprias pernas n.n

Naruto já ia começar a caminhar, quando sentiu seu pulso esquerdo ser segurado pelo garoto.

-Naruto-kun, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

-O que?

-O que exatamente você sente pelo Sasuke?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke estava sentando no meio do gramado de sua casa, olhando para o céu azul.

_-Vai ser tarde da noite até que o Naruto consiga apreender toda a história... Isso é, se o Haku não tiver um ataque de estresse antes e tentar matá-lo._

-Sasuke-kun? n.n

-_Argh... Essa voz... -.-'_ Yo, Sakura. –A garota senta-se ao lado do Uchiha no gramado.

-Está vendo as nuvens? O Shikamaru andou te influenciando, é?

-Hnf...

-Sabe, Sasuke-kun, eu nunca deixei de gostar de você, mesmo que a sua aparência esteja muito diferente do normal.

-_Aff, lá vem ela de novo ¬¬_ E a vez que você não me reconheceu? O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

-Ah... Bem, isso é normal, né? É logicamente impossível alguém engordar tanto de um dia para o outro... Mas foi só por isso, tenha certeza.

-O Naruto me reconheceu.

-O que?!

-Ele me reconheceu. Foi o único que soube que eu era eu sem que houvesse necessidade de explicar. –Sakura fechou o punho e franziu o cenho perante o comentário.

-Mas... Você não gosta do Naruto, né? –Sasuke abriu os olhos rapidamente, tentando manter a pose calma em seguida.

-De onde tirou idéia tão estúpida? É lógico que eu não gosto daquele idiota. –Sakura sorriu abertamente ao ouvir a resposta do moreno.

-Que bom! Por alguns segundos eu acreditei que houvesse algo entre vocês dois. Isso quer dizer que eu ainda tenho chances, não é? –Ela foi se aproximando do Uchiha, com um sorriso felino no rosto.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-P-porque essa pergunta agora, Haku?

-Para eu poder explicar, é necessário que você responda primeiro. E por favor, seja lá o que vá responder, diga a verdade. –Naruto tremeu. Abaixou levemente a cabeça, olhando o pulso que ainda era segurado por Haku. Apesar do pedido feito pelo amigo para que ele dissesse a verdade, era muito difícil engolir o orgulho e admitir a realidade. Resolveu mentir, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

-É... É lógico que eu... É LÓGICO QUE EU AMO ELE! –Haku sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, principalmente porque sabia que elas eram sinceras. Naruto levou a mão à boca, surpreso por ela tê-lo traído. _–Boca idiota! Não era isso que eu queria dizer! Eu deveria ter dito que não gosto do Sasuke! _–O loiro foi tirado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir algumas risadas vindo de Haku. –Ha-Haku... O que você...?

-Gomen Naruto-kun, mas eu sabia que você tentaria mentir. Por isso que segurei o seu pulso, aplicando uma magia que só lhe permitiria dizer a verdade. n.n'

-VOCÊ O QUE?! ÒoÓ SEU TRAPACEIRO COM CARA DE ANJO!

- oo' Er... N...Naruto-kun, acalme-se! Mesmo que não queira admitir, a verdade já foi dita. n.n' –Naruto bufou, conteve a raiva de ter sido enganado, e tentou pôr em mente que a culpa era de si próprio por começar a sentir algo que não devia.

-De qualquer forma, eu já respondi a sua pergunta, agora me diz por que queria saber disso!

-Porque talvez você possa ajudar o Sasuke-kun.

-...Como assim?

-Se você realmente ama o Sasuke, poderá ajudá-lo a voltar ao normal. Aliás, eu creio que o seu sentimento é recíproco. –Naruto corou, e se sentido envergonhado demais para poder ouvir a continuação do assunto, saiu do local. Haku suspirou, seguindo o garoto.

Dirigiram-se para o gramado em volta da casa do Uchiha. Naruto caminhava, levando Haku que agora tinha 4cm em sua cabeça.

Foi então que encontrou aquele que procurava. Viu Sasuke e... Sakura.

Choque. Baque.

Naruto sentiu como se a mais afiada faca lhe passasse pelo coração. Os lábios dos dois estavam unidos. (Haku- Eu vim dar um aviso... Através das instruções da Hanna, eu vou continuar escrevendo esse capítulo no lugar dela. Ela traumatizou e acabou desmaiando por ter que escrever sobre o Sasuke e a Sakura se beijando. O Deidara ta levando ela pro hospital nesse momento... Tobi, enquanto o Deidara não volta, você será o contra-regra. Tobi- WEEEEEEEY \o\)

Haku também olhava surpreso para a cena. Sasuke estava correspondendo! Por pouco não caiu no chão, pois Naruto saiu correndo em disparada para longe dali, com lágrimas nos olhos. Haku já fazia menção de ir atrás dele, quando percebeu que havia magia ali.

-O que...? -Olhou melhor para o argh... casal. Notou uma das mãos de Sasuke acariciando a nuca da garota, e reparou que havia uma algema prendendo o seu pulso. Uma algema criada por magia. –_É magia negra. Se não me engano são algemas que controlam o corpo da pessoa por algum tempo. Mas é uma magia muito forte e só para demônios experientes... Não pode ter sido o Zabuza-san quem fez. Então, quem...? _–Concentrou magia na varinha, reuniu as forças que tinha e que não tinha, e as algemas se partiram. Haku tentou manter-se em pé, mas havia gastado muita energia. Talvez, energia demais. Desmaiou, arfando pela falta de ar que sentia.

Assim que se viu livre da "macumba", Sasuke empurrou Sakura para longe, indo atrás de Naruto, sem sequer notar o garoto caído no meio da grama.

Parou uns 20 metros a frente de sua casa, arfando. Queria muito encontrar Naruto e esclarecer o que havia acontecido, mas tinha se esquecido de um detalhe... Gordo do jeito que estava, correr era algo fora de cogitação. Não poderia procurar por Naruto pela cidade toda... Resolver pensar: Se eu fosse um loiro hiper-ativo que de repente ficou triste, para onde eu iria? A resposta logo veio a cabeça, e em seguida Sasuke partiu lentamente para o Ichiraku ramen.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Perto do Ihiraku ramen, no galho de uma árvore, duas criaturas com asas estavam "conversando":

-I...TA...CHI...! –Deidara quase pulou no pescoço de Itachi, irado pelo que o outro havia feito. –SEU DESGRAÇADO! COMO PÔDE TER FEITO ESSA CRUELDADE?!

Itachi limitou-se a olhar com cara de paisagem para o loiro. –Eu sou um demônio, Deidei-kun. Esperava que eu fizesse boas ações? -/.\-'

-MAS PORQUE VOCÊ INSISTE EM ATORMENTAR A VIDA DAQUELAS CRIANÇAS?! É POR ISSO QUE EU ODEIO DEMÔNIOS QUE NEM VOCÊ!

Itachi, que até agora esteve com um olhar parado e apenas ouvindo as reclamações, olhou frio para o loiro e começou a se aproximar lentamente, o que fez com que Deidara recuasse.

-Então, você me odeia? Porque é que eu não consigo acreditar nisso...? Ah, talvez seja por todas as vezes que você se entregou a mim. Ou talvez seja apenas porque, mesmo não querendo admitir, até mesmo um anjo de alto nível que nem você não consegue resistir a tentação dos demônios. –Ele acariciou levemente o rosto do loiro. –Se bem que eu também não consigo resistir a um uke tão submisso que nem você. –Deidara se afastou, extremamente corado.

-Não me lembre do meu vergonhoso passado, eu me arrependo muito de tudo aquilo...

-É mesmo? E porque é que você nunca pareceu arrependido "naqueles" momentos?

-Eu já disse pra parar! –Ele levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando ignorar aquilo que escutava do demônio.

-Deidara, admita, você sempre gostou de mim, sempre precisou de mim, sempre me desejou e principalmente, você gosta do meu jeito, pois só eu consigo te satisfazer.

-Eu não vou ser enganado pelo seu jogo psicológico, demônio...

-Eu não tentaria te enganar com um mero jogo psicológico. Você sabe que estou falando a verdade, basta você admitir isso... Deidei-koi. –Itachi segurou as mãos de Deidara, sussurrando as últimas palavras no ouvido do anjo, que tremeu com o contato. O moreno passou seus lábios pelo rosto do loiro, retirando-os de perto quando iam aproximar-se da boca.

Deidara deu-se por vencido perante aquilo. Segurou Itachi pelo pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo que, mesmo não querendo admitir com palavras, necessitava desesperadamente.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Tio... chuif... Dá mais ramen... chuif...-Naruto tentava, em vão, limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos.

-Naruto, acalme-se... o.o' Afundar as mágoas no ramen não vai melhorar os seus problemas!

-Você não quer me dar ramen?! T.T Ok, eu vou ir beber sakê em algum bar! \T.T/

-Isso é muito pior! X.x –O senhor segurou Naruto pela gola da roupa, pondo um prato com ramen no balcão.

-Naruto! x.x –Sasuke finalmente chegou no local, suando e com a mão no coração.

-VOCÊ! –Gritou o loiro, num misto de raiva e tristeza. –O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! NÃO TEM QUE FICAR LÁ COM A SAKURA-CHAN?!

O atendente do local, vendo o que estava acontecendo, se retirou lentamente, assustado.

-E-eu! –Sasuke parou, puxando ar para os pulmões- Eu vim te ex... –Respirou de novo- ...plicar o que aconteceu! Não que... –Mais uma vez- ...ria te deixar sozinho e triste pensando algo errado! –Naruto corou levemente, não conseguindo deixar de ficar um pouco feliz ao ver que Sasuke se importava com a felicidade dele.

Sasuke, com muito esforço, sentou-se em um dos bancos, esperou que sua respiração se estabilizasse, para que pudesse voltar a falar com tranqüilidade.

-Eu não sei explicar exatamente o que aconteceu, mas foi como se o meu corpo se mexesse involuntariamente. Eu jamais beijaria a Sakura, Naruto. Isso porque eu não gosto dela, e porque sei que isso te deixaria triste. – Ele tocou levemente o rosto do amigo, limpando uma última lágrima que ainda caia. Naruto corou da cabeça aos pés.

-C-como você sabe que i-isso me deixaria triste? –Ele perguntou, receoso, com medo de que o Uchiha tivesse descoberto o que ele sentia.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

A briga mental que travava consigo mesmo estava terrível. Era como se toda sua mente estivesse sofrendo com uma grande tempestade.

Cada toque que recebia de Itachi era algo necessário e prazeroso para o loiro. Mas ele sabia que não devia. E mais do que satisfazer a si mesmo e ao seu coração, ele sabia que deveria resistir, se não poderia ser renegado, como quase foi no passado. Tudo por causa de Itachi. Com uma força que o próprio Deidara denominaria como sobre-humana, livrou-se dos braços do demônio.

-O que foi agora, Deidei-kun? Achei que estava gostando... Ah! Olhe só. O loiro e o moreno estão conversando ali, bem perto de nós. Que coincidência, não é?

Deidara virou-se, finalmente reparando em Naruto e Sasuke.

-Hey, Deidei-kun... Você realmente se importa mais com os dois do que comigo? Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes...

-Deixe de ser ridículo, Itachi. Eles não tem culpa de nada.

-Hm... Mas, estou começando a me irritar. Eu tentei separa-los, e eles já estão conversando de novo... Assim fica difícil de fazer maldades. -Esticou o braço, apontando-o para Naruto e Sasuke. Uma varinha negra apareceu em seguida. –Esses dois estão me cansando. Vou acabar com isso de uma vez.

-Itachi, não faça isso!

Não deu tempo. A magia negra foi em direção dos dois. A única coisa que Deidara pôde fazer, foi lança uma magia branca também.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Zabuza, que ainda estava amaldiçoando sua "vida", levantou-se rapidamente, olhando para um ponto específico da cidade.

-Mas... Que eclosão de magia foi essa?! –Saiu voando em direção a energia, mas parou bem antes do local, assim que viu seu pupilo desmaiado e sem forças em meio a grama.

-Haku?! –Parou perto do garoto, e sem fazer o mínimo uso de magia, aproximou-se, pegando-o no colo.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Isso foi magia. E foi lançada por Deidara e Itachi. –Um ruivo inexpressivo falou, olhando para o Ichiraku Ramen.

-Ai ai... Essas crianças... Ficam com cargos de sub-chefe por um tempo e já se exaltam desse jeito.

-Se é assim, é só você por ordem no lugar, chefe. ¬¬

-Ok... Vamos lá, Sasori. Temos que resolver a bagunça desses dois... -.-

**Continua...**

Haku- Hanna é muito complicada... Foi difícil entender o que ela queria dizer com essas anotações... –vendo um caderno com algumas meias-palavras e vários desenhos.

Deidara- -voltando- -explode o Tobi- un. u.u Bem, a Hanna deixou esse recado aqui:

"Caso eu não consigo pôr direito o passado do Deidara com o Itachi no último capítulo, faço um one-shot explicando XD"

Deidara- Nhá, eu não gostei do Itachi me agarrando! u///ú

Haku- Você reclama, mas o que mais se ferra sou eu! Uú

Tobi- Senpais...? -Vai responder as reviews sozinho.-

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Gih**

Haku- -audição biônica funcionando- QUEM É QUE TÁ FALANDO MAL DO ZABUZA-SAN?! ;-; -Com agulhas nas mãos-

Deidara- Calma, Haku... Calma... o.o' -Dá um chá de maracujá pra ele-

Haku- -Bebe e se acalma- Er... Façam de conta que não viram isso...

Itachi- E eu não sou pervertido u.ú –mordiscando o pescoço do Deidara-

Deidara- O///O

Tobi- ... Er... Dá pra ver onde isso vai dar, né? Mas, como o próximo capítulo é o último, tudo vai dar certo xD

**Kamila Youko**

Tobi- Hanna disse que vai olhar \o.o

Naruto- Eu não tenho fada... Não é justo! .-.

Deidara- Pense em mim como sua fada, eu fui com a sua cara na fic, un. XD

Haku- -inocente- Passar um tempo com vc? n.n Talvez seja bom.

Zabuza- Nem se atreva. –Prende o Haku na coleira-

Deidara- HAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU

Itachi- Quieto Deidei-kun. –Prende na coleira-

Deidara- ;.;

**Hamiko 01**

Tobi- Tobi não gosta de ItaDei –Cruza os braços-

Itachi- Oh... Não se preocupa Tobi-kun, tem Itachi pra todo mundo! \n/.\n/

Deidara-... ¬¬ Ah é? Sasori-danna...!

Itachi- Ta bom, ta bom, parei.

**Melody Sepphy Kitsune**

Tobi- Chegou e-mail da Hanna lá do hospital.

e-mail- WOW EU ADORO REVIEWS GIGANTES! °-°

Todos- -gota-

Zabuza- Não fui mal pq quis... T.T Jamais faria mal ao Haku-kun...! PARA TUDO! NÃO ERA PRA EU ESTAR FALANDO ISSO!

Haku- -desfaz a magia da verdade- Estranho, né? nn'

e-mail 2- WAAAAAAAA º-º Eu consolo o Haku, eu consolo! \o\ huahuahuahuah adorei a parte de "Suas comédias não poderiam ser mais comédias" XDD

Itachi- - Vestindo uma camisa colada vermelha, tiara com chifres, calça de couro colada e o rabinho saindo "daquele" lugar- Seus pedidos foram atendidos ;D

Zabuza- -tampa os olhos do Haku-

Deidara e Tobi- -morrem de hemorragia nasal-

e-mail 3- Não inspirei não o.o Depois eu me dei conta que parecia um conto de fada XD Pensei até em o Deidara usar como exemplo pro Naruto aquela história da princesa que perdeu a bolinha de ouro e que o sapo buscou e que depois do beijo o sapo virava príncipe, mas achei que ia ser muito clichê XD Sasuke vai ser seme XD

Naruto- PQ EU SOU SEMPRE O UKE?!

Haku- Eu não fico me perguntando isso pq já sei a resposta ¬¬

**Anjo Setsuna**

e-mail 4- Ih, então agora vocês me matam o.o –demorou umas 2 semanas pra postar o capítulo XD-

Tobi- Tobi aposta xxx ienes de que a Hanna demora 1 semana pra postar o último capítulo.

Deidara- Aposto xxx ienes que demora 2 semanas o.ó

Haku- Aposto xxx ienes que demora 1 mês. n.n

e-mail 5- ¬¬

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

e-mail 6- Fazer eu queria, mas se eu tentar... An, bem... O Haku tem uma boa tática de conseguir com que eu faça exatamente o que ele quer... .-.

Haku- -com as agulhas apontadas para o Subaru Sumeragi- Eu quero um final feliz, certo?

e-mail 7- Subaru! T.T

Itachi- Eu não mereço sofrer! i.i Eu mereço dar uns pegas em todos os ukes da história! è.é

Ukes- ...¬¬

Sasori- Concordo. O Deidara tem que ficar com outra pessoa. Sei lá... Talvez um ruivo que goste de marionetes...

Tobi- Nem desconfiamos de quem seja... ¬¬

**Uzumaki Mari**

e-mail 8- Vou tentar XD Caso eu não consiga explicar direito o passado dos dois, faço um one-shot pra poder explicar. Eu gosto do Deidara com o Sasori, mas tenho que admitir que gostei de pôr ItaDei XD

Sasori- -vai chorar no cantinho escuro-

Deidara- Não sabia que ele era sentimental, un. o.o

Itachi- Isso tudo é porque eu sou o melhor seme de todos! \o\ -puxa Deidara pela coleira-

Haku-... Quer que eu denuncie ele pro ibama, Deida-chan? XD

Deidara- Sem graça ¬¬

e-mail 9- Bem, até o último capítulo XD


	8. A beleza interna

Hanna- Bem, agora eu vou pro último capítulo da fic! ò.ó

Haku- n.n –contando dinheiro-

Hanna- OoO De onde tirou essa grana toda?

Haku- Bem...

_Flash-Back _

"_Tobi- Tobi aposta xxx ienes de que a Hanna demora 1 semana pra postar o último capítulo._

_Deidara- Aposto xxx ienes que demora 2 semanas o.ó_

_Haku- Aposto xxx ienes que demora 1 mês. n.n_"

_Fim do Flash-Back_

Deidara- Un. Lá se foi todo o meu dinheiro ¬¬

Tobi- i.i

Hanna- -gota- Chaham, bem, antes de começar, eu queria dizer uma coisa! n.n

Deidara- Ih, você vai agradecer? oo'

Hanna- Agradecer? o.õ

Haku- É, um monte de gente faz isso. o.o Tipo: Eu quero agradecer ao meu pai, a minha mãe, a minha tia, ao meu papagaio, a Xuxa...

Hanna- Xuxa?! XD

Haku- ...Eu tive uma infância problemática, ta? Uù

Hanna- ... o-o' Ok, eu podia viver sem ter ouvido isso. Bem, o que eu queria dizer é: Agora que eu estou postando o último capítulo da fic, eu queria que quem leu até agora, entrasse no meu perfil e visse as fics que eu ainda pretendo fazer, e quando mandassem a review, votassem em uma dessas fics XD Sei que é uma idéia tosca, mas deu vontade. XD Bem, não é obrigado a votar... Mas eu gostaria de fazer com prioridade a fic que recebesse mais votos XD Bem, é isso, vamos ao capítulo.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Último capítulo- A beleza interna que se reflete externamente (o.o') **

-Vem, Sasori-kun. Antes de irmos lá, temos que ajudar outros dois.

-...? ok...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sem sentir diferença alguma à sua volta, Sasuke continuava discutindo com Naruto. Os dois estavam tão centrados em se encarar no fundo dos olhos, que nem repararam na "atmosfera" estranha que havia se formado em volta deles.

-C-como você sabe que i-isso me deixaria triste? – Naruto perguntou, trêmulo.

-...-Sasuke, a princípio não compreendeu o porque da pergunta, mas resolveu responder- Eu não sou um amigo traíra. Jamais tentaria algo com a garota que você gosta! E além do mais, eu não suporto ela! Eu não sei explicar como que aquilo aconteceu, mas pode ter certeza que não foi por livre arbítrio!

Naruto suspirou, meio aliviado e meio abatido. Sasuke não havia descoberto o que ele sentia.

-Sasuke...

-Sim?

-Eu tenho que te falar algo que você ainda não sabe... ó///o A Sakura é... ... ... ... Uma vaca! o.O

-...Mas disso eu já sei, Naruto o.õ

-Não! Uma vaca! OoO

-Eu já sei que ela é uma vaca! O.ó

-NÃO! ÒoÓ –Naruto girou o pescoço do companheiro em 180º, fazendo-o ver uma vaca que passava voando pelo local.

-ºOº?????????!!!!!!!!! M-mas como?! X.x

-Não tem furacão, mas a vaca ta realmente voando! OoO

-Peraí, Naruto, é impressão minha ou a gente não ta mais no Ichiraku?!

Ao ouvir o que Sasuke falou, Naruto olhou em volta, reparando que agora estavam em um local completamente desconhecido. Não havia uma separação entre céu e terra, e isso fazia com que a dupla parecesse flutuar no ar. Tanto fazia se olhassem para a horizontal ou para a vertical, tudo que conseguiam ver era uma cor "verde-diarréia-de-bebê" e algumas bolhas amarelo-ovo voando pelo local. Havia algumas nuvens das mais variadas cores e alguns animais que sumiam no ponto cego da visão e reapareciam misteriosamente no lado oposto ao que tinha ido.

-Sasuke, estamos no país das maravilhas! ºOº

-O que? o.õ

-Aquele do livro da Alice que tem aquele gato que eu disse que parecia o Lee o.Õ

-... Naruto, acho que existe uma explicação mais lógica pra isso.

-Tipo, o porque da vaca estar voando e de nós estarmos flutuando? ¬¬

-...É e.e'

De repente um som estranho alcança o ouvido dos garotos, fazendo-os tremerem.

-Q-que diabos foi isso? x.x –Sasuke perguntou, tremendo.

-Não faço idéia! x-x Esse lugar é completamente estranho! Se acontecer mais alguma coisa estranha acho que eu piro de vez. x.x

-Se eu fosse vocês, fugiria o.o O Ceru reconhece cheiro de humanos de longe.–A **vaca** falou para os dois (o.O)

-O.O O.O' –Os dois saíram correndo/voando/ planando para o mais longe que podiam.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Haku, acorda! Pô, eu passo essa vergonha de servir de "fada madrinha" praquela patricinha de cabelo cor-de-rosa só pra poder me encontrar com você e agora acontece isso! Eu não mereço ser tão azarado assim! T.T

-o.o o.o –Sasori e a outra "pessoa" olharam a cena, com uma gota escorrendo da cabeça de cada um.

-Er... Sem querer atrapalhar o momento, mas eu estou com alguém que pode ajudar. o.õ' –Sasori falou, fazendo com que Zabuza reparasse em sua existência. Ele olhou para trás, vendo o ruivo e...

-Mas como diabos essa "coisa" vai ajudar o Haku? O.õ' –Zabuza apontou para a pessoa ao lado de Sasori.

-Não precisa demonstrar tanta descrença. A aparência pode ser estranha, mas a chefe sabe cuidar dessas coisas. Ela é a chefe da organização de demônios, e a única que é superior ao Itachi lá embaixo: Gaia. –Sim, era a Gaia que estava lá, junto com Sasori.

-... Você realmente consegue ajudar o Haku?

-Não tenha dúvida! 8D Uma história de amor tão bonita não pode terminar assim! \o.ó –Gaia, entre pulinhos, se aproximou pegando Haku no colo. Zabuza foi para o lado de Sasori, cochichando em seu ouvido:

-Fala sério que é essa coisa toda feliz que é a chefe dos demônios? O.õ

-Eu também pensei o mesmo no início, até que a vi ficar irritada... XD

Uma pequena transferência de energia foi feita, e em seguida Haku abriu os olhos, vendo Gaia sorrindo um sorriso "Lee" para ele.

-GAIA! O.O – Haku levou um susto tão grande, que sentou-se de súbito, apontando para ela.

-Você conhece ela? o.o –Zabuza e Sasori perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-A conheço lá do céu! O.o ... ... ... ... ... Zabuza-san? –Quando se deu conta de que ele estava ali, Haku acabou corando levemente e entristecendo-se, lembrando do que havia ocorrido.

-Do céu? –Sasori olhou para sua chefe, confuso- Como assim?!

-Hehehe n.n Eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas, mas antes disso, vou resolver o resto da confusão. –Ela se aproximou de Zabuza, retirando as faixas do rosto dele, deixando amostra a tatuagem do acordo entre ele e Itachi. Gaia emanou uma energia verde-esmeralda de suas mãos, deixando-as próximas da marca. Em pouco tempo, a tatuagem sumiu. –O Itachi não deveria ter feito isso. Não precisa mais exitar, agora você pode ficar perto do garoto sem correr perigo de matá-lo. n.n

Haku olhou confuso, sem entender absolutamente nada. Zabuza ainda tinha suas asas de demônio, mas a tatuagem havia sumido sem deixar vestígios. Ele se aproximou do garoto devagar, como se ainda temesse que algo pudesse acontecer à Haku. Tocou no rosto do menor, que se mantinha parado, praticamente paralisado. Com um tom carregado de remorso, falou:

-Eu... Sinto muito por ter te machucado, Haku. –Evitou ao máximo olhar nos olhos do garoto.

Haku ainda não entendia nada, mas bastou que seu cérebro lhe informasse o que Zabuza havia dito, para que em seguida ele pulasse chorando de alegria nos braços do homem, lhe arrancando um beijo dos lábios, e sendo rapidamente retribuído.

-O amor não é lindo, Sasori-kun? n.n9

-... Realmente tocante. ¬¬ Agora podemos cuidar do resto logo?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Naruto, será que isso é um sonho? x.x

-Isso ta mais pra pesadelo! O.ó

- Que seja ¬¬ Mas, o que realmente importa é: DE ONDE DIABOS SAIU AQUELE MONSTRO?! \ÒoÓ/ -Sasuke e Naruto corriam com todas as suas forças, apesar de parecer que não saiam do lugar. Atrás dos dois estava um monstro de plasma de um único olho. Parecia um Muk (pokémon XD) gigante, só que de cor verde-zetsu (Hanna- -se mata por causa da piada infame- XDDDDD). O tal "Ceru" parecia faminto por carne-humana. –Nós precisamos pensar em alguma coisa, Naruto!

Naruto, ainda correndo, juntou as mãos. Sasuke, também correndo, olhou curioso, pensando em que tipo de jutsu o loiro iria fazer. Naruto fechou os olhos, concentrou-se, uniu as mãos mais ainda, abriu os olhos e...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Itachi e Deidara brigavam que nem marido e mulher após discutir a relação. Já estavam com parte das roupas rasgadas e os corpos um pouco feridos quando chegam Gaia, Sasori, Haku e Zabuza. O quarteto olha para a cena, sentindo um certo constrangimento pelos dois. Os dois estavam tão concentrados em bater um no outro que nem se deram conta da presença do quarteto.

-...Não vai pará-los, Gaia-sama? O.o' –Sasori perguntou.

-Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher! 8D –Foi o que a fada/demônio (?) respondeu.

Visivelmente irritado (leia-se "enciumado" 8D), Sasori se aproximou dos dois, pegando-os pela gola da roupa, e erguendo-os para o alto, um longe do outro.

-_Sasori-kun gosta do Deidara-kun o.o_ –Gaia e Haku pensaram, ao mesmo tempo.

-SEUS DOIS IDIOTAS! PORQUE ESTÃO BRIGANDO ASSIM?! –Sasori berrou para os dois, que se calaram de imediato.

-O cara impõe respeito o.õ –Zabuza comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

-Me põe no chão, Sasori! Eu sou mais alto que você, isso fica ridículo! ¬¬ -Itachi disse, mal-humorado.

-Sasori-danna, tira esse maldito demônio de perto de mim, se não eu vou ter outro piti! Un! ò.ó

-O Sasori ganha apelido carinhoso e eu não, por quê? u.ú –O moreno cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho.

-Un! Gosto mais do danna que de você! ò///ó –Deidara berrou pra quem quisesse ouvir.

-_Adoro triângulos amorosos! 8D_ (off- sim, pensamento da Gaia XD (e meu tbm :x))

-O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Ò/.\ó É o cabelo, né? i/.\i'

-Calem a boca, os dois! ù///ú -Sasori, corado e constrangido, largou os dois no chão. –Itachi, a chefe está aqui.

-A chefe dos demônios? °O° -Perguntou Deidara, enquanto Itachi praticamente congelou ao ouvir o que o ruivo disse. Sasori saiu do campo de visão dos dois, mostrando Gaia, Haku e Zabuza.

-Errr... Yo, chefinha! \n/.\n' –Suando frio, Itachi deu um pequeno aceno para Gaia.

-Peraí, você não pode ser a chefe dos demônios! –Gritou Deidara, apontando fixamente para Gaia.

-Porque não? o.õ –Sasori e Itachi perguntaram.

-Porque ela é a chefe dos anjos e fadas! ºOº

Silêncio total.

O corvo passa pelo local com o seu inconfundível "aho" ao fundo.

-_Eu não tinha matado esse bicho? o.õ- _(off- Sim, pensamento do Haku XD)

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sakura caminhava pela rua, irritada e chorando.

-_Droga! Ele foi atrás do Naruto! Porque ele não me ama? Eu merecia o amor dele, eu o amo muito! _

Nem se deu conta de que Hinata também estava passando, pensativa. As duas tombaram de frente.

-Ah, foi mal Hinata.

-Sa-Sakura-san, você está bem? ó.ò

-Estou.

-M-mas... Vo-você está chorando! Foi o Sa-sasuke-san de novo?

-Que te interessa? Além do mais, o Sasuke gosta mais do Naruto que de mim, você deveria tomar cuidado, se não vai perder aquele idiota.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, triste.

-E-eu sei...

-...?

-Fa-faz um certo tempo que eu notei... O Na-na-naruto-kun gosta do Sasuke-san.

-E o que é que você faz parada aí?! Porque não vai atrás dele?! Se não tentar conquistá-lo vai acabar se arrependendo!

-Mas... Eu realmente gosto do Naruto-kun. Por isso mesmo que não vou ir atrás dele.

-Como é?

-Ele gosta do Sasuke-san. Se eu tentasse obriga-lo a ficar comigo, estaria tentando obriga-lo a renegar sua própria felicidade... Quem realmente ama quer ver a pessoa amada feliz. Por isso, por mais que doa em mim, –Ela derrama algumas lágrimas- isso não vai ser nada, se comparado a alegria do Naruto-kun. Eu vou ficar feliz se souber que ele está feliz.

-... Não acha essa conversa muito clichê?

-Pode até ser... Mas só quem realmente ama sabe que por mais clichê que possa ser, é verídico.

-...

-Eu preciso ir, Sakura-san. –Hinata limpa as lágrimas que haviam escorrido de seu rosto delicado- Até logo.

Sakura ficou parada por algum tempo, refletindo.

-... Não. O que ela disse é mentira. Quem ama realmente terá o seu amor retribuído. E eu amo o Sasuke-kun! –Ela disse, em um tom obsessivo.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Todos fitavam Gaia, querendo respostas. Sasori foi o primeiro a falar:

-Como é que alguém pode ser chefe dos anjos e dos demônios ao mesmo tempo?! O.o

-E das fadas também! O.o –Acrescentou Haku.

-_Isso explica o porquê desses dois idiotas serem subchefes... ¬¬_ -Pensou Zabuza.

-Eu realmente sou a chefe das três categorias! n.n –Gaia respondeu, como se estivesse falando a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-QUEREMOS UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!- Itachi, Deidara e Sasori gritaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Haku se abraçou a Zabuza, sentindo um pouco de medo dos três.

-Nossa o,o Não tenho muito o que explicar. XD Eu apenas consegui os três cargos ao mesmo tempo, e não tenho dificuldade de tratar dos três juntos. n.n O médico disse que a minha tripla personalidade gerada pela esquizofrenia ajudou bastante nisso. /XD'

-Mas, porque é que você fingiu ser a fada-madrinha do Sasuke-kun? –Haku perguntou.

-Eu estava observando aquele garoto há algum tempo, então resolvi me divertir um pouco n.n Isso me tirou do tédio, ajudou você e o seu namorado, fez Deidara reencontrar Itachi, deu uma lição na garota de cabelo dor-de-rosa (Haku- Dor-de-rosa? o.o Hanna- Na verdade eu errei sem querer, mas acabei gostando do trocadilho. XD –infame-) e fez com que Sasori-kun pudesse sair um pouco do inferno e rever Deidara-kun. Foi produtivo para todos, né?

-Hm, claro... ¬¬' Não que eu seja o mais interessado nisso, mas não acham que estamos esquecendo de algo importante? –Zabuza falou.

Todos ficaram quietos, pensando no que é que poderiam ter esquecido.

-SASUKE E NARUTO! \ºOº/ -Gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Naruto, ainda correndo, juntou as mãos. Sasuke, também correndo, olhou curioso, pensando em que tipo de jutsu o loiro iria fazer. Naruto fechou os olhos, concentrou-se, uniu as mãos mais ainda, abriu os olhos e...**_

- Por favor, Kami-sama, receba a minha alma... T-T –Ele implorou para os céus enquanto rezava.

-NARUTO! SEU BESTA! Nós não vamos morrer! ò.ó

-Vamos sim! \T-T/

-Não vamos! Ò.ó Nada vai... dar... e-rra... do... x.x –Sasuke parou de correr em seguida, caindo exausto no chão.

-ºOº Sasuke! –Naruto parou, indo para perto de Sasuke.

-Não agüen...to mais correr. X-X Vai você Naruto, se eu continuar cor...rendo posso não morrer pelo m-onstro, mas mor...ro de enfarte x.x

-Bobo, não vou te deixar sozinho aqui! ó///ò

-...E... Por que não...?

-P-porque eu...

Antes que pudesse continuar, viu que a coisa pegajosa de um olho só estava a centímetros dos dois, prestes a atacar.

-ARGH! ºOº -Naruto gritou e se abraçou em Sasuke. –Se for pra morrer, vou morrer junto com a pessoa que eu amo!

-NANI?! O///O

-Putz, falei demais o///o'

Antes que pudessem ser pegos pela gosma, os dois foram tele transportados, parando em terra firme, perto do grupo de fadas, anjos e demônios.

-AH! VOCÊS ESTÃO BEM! \T.T/ -Haku, em seu tamanho natural, se tocou em cima dos dois, abraçando-os como se fosse o irmão (Hanna- ou irmã/mãe XD Haku- ... ¬¬) mais velho dos garotos.

-_Mamãe, é você? i.i_–Pensaram Naruto e Sasuke juntos, achando o abraço de Haku muito maternal.

-Ufa, que bom que vocês estão bem, meninos. n.n –Gaia disse.

-AH O LEE VIROU UMA FADA! ºOº -Naruto exclamou, apontando para Gaia.

-GAIA! Ò.Ó –Sasuke gritou. –ME FAÇA VOLTAR AO NORMAL AGORA MESMO!

-OO' Eu não preciso fazer isso. nn Você já tem a solução bem ao seu lado.

Sasuke corou, olhando para Naruto.

-... S-sasuke? o.o'

-Naruto, sobre o que você disse lá... Eu... –Foi daí que ele se deu conta de que as criaturas sobrenaturais olhavam para os dois na maior cara de pau- DA PRA SE TER UM POUCO DE PRIVACIDADE AQUI? Ò///Ó

-Un. Vai fundo, não é nada que a gente não possa imaginar XD

-VÃO EMBORA! Ò///Ó –Todos saíram rapidamente, deixando o Uchiha sozinho com Naruto. –Chaham, como eu dizia... Naruto... E-eu... –Ele tentou falar, mas engasgou- x.x E-eu.. te... –A voz começou a não sair. - ...Isso não vai dar certo... ¬¬

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke puxou Naruto pra si. Não estava conseguindo dizer o que sentia, mas tinha certeza que saberia demonstrar. Os lábios se tocaram, e Naruto rapidamente fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação. Sasuke aprofundou o beijo, passando a língua pela boca do loiro, enquanto suas mãos afagavam os cabelos do rapaz. Sasuke trouxe Naruto pra mais perto. Estranhou um pouco, pois pensava que já havia diminuído toda distância existente entre eles. Foi quando ele se deu conta de que havia algo de diferente. Parou o beijo, mesmo contra a vontade de Naruto, que fez um beicinho.

O Uchiha olhou para si mesmo. Estava com o invejável físico que sempre possuiu antes de Gaia aparecer. Naruto olhou surpreso, ficando de boca aberta.

-M-mas como? OoO

-Foi você, Naruto. – Foi o que Sasuke disse, antes de puxa-lo para mais um beijo.

Quando se separaram novamente, Naruto perguntou:

-Nee... Teme-kun...

-O que, Dobe-kun?

-Será que agora é aquele momento em que eu digo "aishiteru" e você responde "aishiterumo"?

-Pra que isso? Nos acabamos de demonstrar o que sentimos.

-Ufa... É que se não ia ficar muito clichê.

-Hahahaha... Tem quer o meu dobe mesmo...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Un. Gaia-san...

-Diga, Deidara.

-Como foi que você conseguiu tirar os dois de lá? Pra isso teria que mandar duas pessoas no lugar deles.

-O Haku me deu uma ótima sugestão de quem mandar no lugar deles. n.n

-O melhor é que só foi necessário tele transportar uma pessoa, porém a testa dela faz com que ela valha por duas. n.n –Haku disse, com um sorriso gentil.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Se eu fosse você, fugiria. O Ceru reconhece cheiro de carne humana de longe o.o

-ARGH! UMA VACA QUE VOA E FALA?! ºOº -Sakura berrou desesperada, até que ouviu um ruído assustador. –N...na...ni?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Gaia-san... –Haku aproveitou enquanto Deidara tentava parar uma briga de Sasori e Itachi e se aproximou de Gaia.- Eu quero ficar com o Zabuza-san... Por favor, tem algum jeito de nos deixarem juntos? –O garoto perguntou, com olhos mais encantadores que os do gato de botas do Shrek.

-Hm... Eu sei de um jeito! n.n Estão dispostos ao que eu vou sugerir?

Haku e Zabuza sorriram ao ouvir a resposta positiva de Gaia, e afirmaram com a cabeça.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Un! Parem de brigar! ó.ò

Itachi e Sasori não deram ouvidos.

-Hey! Parem com isso!

Vácuo no Deidara.

-PAREM DE BRIGAR QUE NEM CRIANÇAS! Ò.Ó

-OO' OO'

-Afinal, porque estavam brigando?!

Sasori e Itachi se entreolharam, e em seguida viraram as cabeças na direção oposta um do outro.

-Nada... –Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Un...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Alguns meses se passaram.

Naruto e Sasuke namoravam, e eram tão apaixonados um pelo outro que as fãs acabam por largar do pé do Uchiha e começar a caçar o pobre Neji.

Gai-sensei foi com Lee ao cemitério, para mostrar a ele o túmulo de sua mãe, Gaia (O.O). Lee e Gaara também namoravam, porém, em segredo.

Três semanas foram o tempo suficiente após o desaparecimento de Sakura para que ninguém mais se lembrasse dela.

Haku e Zabuza conseguiram ficar juntos, ambos trabalhando como barqueiros do céu e do inferno, respectivamente. (off- As pessoas que levam as almas pro céu ou pro inferno XD) Lá viram as figuras mais estranhas possíveis: De Hebe até Dercy Gonçalves. (off- duas que morreram e ainda não sabem ¬¬)

Incrivelmente, nem Itachi e nem Deidara receberam alguma punição por terem se intrometido onde não deviam, já que foram acobertados por Gaia. Sasori foi promovido para o cargo de sub-chefe junto com Itachi, e agora, os dois demônios e Deidara se tornaram bons amigos, apesar de sempre haver entre Sasori e Itachi uma competitividade para ver quem recebia mais atenção do anjo loiro.

Gaia começou a ficar entediada com o passar do tempo.

E vocês sabem o que isso significa?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Maldito Uchiha! Agora que aquele viado ta namorando com o Naruto, as malditas fãs dele estão atrás de mim! –Neji estava na floresta, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Havia acabado de despistar um bando de fãs loucas. –Odeio essas fãs! Aposto que se eu fosse bem feio, nenhuma delas gostaria de mim! Só gostam da minha aparência! Nenhuma delas gosta de mim pelo que eu sou!

-Você tem certeza disso?! n.n –Uma voz enérgica feminina perguntou.

-Tenho! Se eu fosse **feio**, nenhuma delas gostaria de mim! Ninguém gosta de mim pelo que eu sou... Peraí! O.O– Foi daí que Neji se deu conta: Com quem diabos ele estava falando? Virou-se e deu de cara com uma criatura que mais parecia o Lee de vestido e com asas... A criatura limitou-se a responder para o Hyuuga, com o polegar levantado:

Eu posso te ajudar a descobrir quem gosta de você por ser quem é! E já tenho uma idéia preparada! Mauhuahuahauhau è.é

**Owari! XD**

Hanna- auhauhauahuah Quem se ferrou agora foi o Neji XD Fim tosco, mas ok. 8D Eu já tava começando a achar que não ia conseguir terminar a fic nesse capítulo o.o' –medo-

Deidara- -com a roupa de cigano- O que você ganhou com o fim da fic, Haku? 8)

Haku- As asas! n.n

Neji- Pô, eu não apareci na fic inteira, e no final ainda consigo me ferrar?! Ò.ó

Hanna- É XD Agora, para os leitores: se forem mandar reviews, não esqueçam do que eu disse ali em cima sobre votar em uma futura fic pra mim escrever, ok? XD' Agora, as reviews!

**Reviews XD**

**Kamila Youko**

XDDDDDDDD

Zabuza- A gente faz loucuras quando ama. U.u ...Eu realmente falei isso? oÕ'

Haku- o///o –Desmaia de emoção-

Hanna- Hm... Itachi uke... o.o –mente trabalhando-

Itachi- Nem pense, Hanna o.ó Eu trato o Deidei muito bem. u.u Dou comida e água todos os dias.

Sasori- -gota- -rouba o Deidara do Itachi- Não vai mais tocar nele! Ò.ó

Hanna- er... o.o –vendo a briga- Arigatô por ter lido toda a fic! n.n

**Uchiha Gih**

Haku- Gomen, acho eu me exaltei... ú//ù

Deidara- É que o Haku é masoquista.

Hanna- Heim? O.O

Deidara- Se lembra da fic que o Naruto fez e eu fiquei com o Haku? Bem, no final a gente...

Haku- -chuta Deidara- ù///ú'

Hanna- ... Omg o.o' Er... Gostou do fim da fic, Gih? XD Ao menos não tem Uchiha Cest \o\

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

"Alguém mata o Itachi onegai..."

Sasori- Opa, deixa comigo! \o –com um machado na mão-

Itachi- o/.\o

Hanna- Er... Houve um pequeno atraso com o último capítulo... n.n'

Haku- Foi só um mês, né? XD

Hanna- -chuta Haku- u///u'

Haku- Isso dói x.x

Deidara- Sei como se sente ¬¬

**Ana Haku-chan**

Hanna- AÊ! \o/

Haku- ó.ò Não chora, não chora, se não eu choro tbm i.i –já chorando- -Abraça ela- n-n

Deidara- EMOcionante ¬¬

Haku- Muda o penteado antes de falar algo do tipo ¬¬

Zabuza- Eu sou fofo? O.o Agora já ouvi de tudo.

Haku- É fofo sim n.n –abraça-

Hanna- -tem ataque de fangirl yaoi e acaba desmaiando-

Deidara- Omg OO'

Hanna- -já acordou- Vcs não viram isso, certo? uu' Nhá, eu nem pretendia fazer ItaDei, mas acabou saindo XD Se bem que no fim acabei deixando no ar mesmo, como um triângulo amoroso. O.o

Itachi- Que tal a idéia, Sasori: Eu fico com o Deidei na segunda, quarta e sexta. Você na terça, quinta e sábado, e no domingo ele descansa.

Sasori- Combinado.

Deidara- Minha opinião não conta? ¬¬

Hanna- Pode pegar os dois sim XD É só esperar eles me ajudarem a acabar de responder as reviews. \o

**Anjo Setsuna**

-Chega o médico que atendeu a Hanna no hospital no capítulo passado quando ela entrou em choque.-

Médico- Isso tem ocorrido muito ultimamente o.o –verificando a pressão dela.-

Hanna- Coitada, sei como ela se sente i.i Naruto, Sasuke, venham aqui!

-Naruto e Sasuke aparecem. Ambos ajeitando as roupas e os cabelos-

Todos- o.o'

Hanna- Er... Um beijo yaoi aqui, por favor, quem sabe assim ela se recupere.

Sasuke- É pra já! 8D –Agarra o Naruto e tasca aquele beijo cinematográfico-

Yaoi fãn girls- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Gritos histéricos e desmaios-

Hanna- :3 Arigatô por ter lido a fic! n.n

**uli-chan**

Hanna- ahuahauhau XD Eu te entendo. XD Também passo por isso uù Bem, ficou um triângulo amoroso XD Apesar de não ter tido nenhuma espécie de aprofundamento nisso úù Culpe a falta de espaço da fic XD

Sasori- -agarra o Deidara e beija ele- Bem, agora temos uma leitora feliz e um Sasori feliz! n.n

Haku- E um Itachi assassino o.o' –Escondido atrás do Zabuza-

Sasori- Nani? o.õ

Itachi- SA-SO-RI! ÒÓ –Aura escura atrás-

Deidara- o.o Calma, tem Deidara pra todos:3 ... Eu realmente disse isso? o.o

Hanna- Ah, arigatô por ter lido a fic! n.n Espero que o beijo SasoDei ali de cima tenha lhe alegrado! XD

Hanna- Bem... –Desvia de uma cadeira que passou voando- Muito obrigado a quem leu até o fim! \º-º/ -Ligando pra polícia enquanto o cenário é destruído.-


End file.
